Before They Were Angels
by RLFHOG3
Summary: A completely original telling of each of the six Moon Angel's back stories that still keeps with the canon of the game series. As far as I'm aware, no real back story was ever given for any of the Angels. So, I decided to write one for each of the Angels.
1. Preface, Log, Mesage from the Author

Preface

* * *

Message from the author.

First off, this fanfic is really rated MA. The only reason that it's rated T on here is because M rated stuff doesn't show up unless you search for it (Which most people don't (yeah, i know. I'm selfish :P)). If you still wish to continue, please do. If you don't, I understand.

So here's how this thing is going to work. Each angel will get their own part dedicated to them with a plethora of chapters within said part. Please rate and review. That would be very much appreciated.

* * *

List of Primary Characters in order of appearance

* – Designates fanfic original characters.

Character Name (Chapter Introduced)

Part 1

- Vanilla H (Chapter 1) – A mostly silent green-haired, red-eyed girl. The fifth member and youngest of the Angel-tai. Currently working on Femento to further nano machine technology for planet Pico.

- Nano-Nano Pudding (Chapter 1) – A strange cat-like girl who is also a living piece of lost technology. Vanilla H discovered her in an abandoned nano machine technology center on Femento.

- *Lazan Ya (Chapter 1) – Not much has been divulged about Lazan as of now. Only that he knows Vanilla in some way and apparently holds her in high regard (he used "sama" after her name early in the first chapter).

- *Rue (Chapter 3) – Vanilla's father. Somehow acquainted with Luft Weizen of the Transbaal Imperial Army.

- *Zulu (Chapter 3) – Vanilla's mother. I kindhearted individual who stays at home with Vanilla while her husband, Rue, works.

- Luft Weizen (Chapter 3) – An old friend of Rue's. In Vanilla's childhood, he was only a Second Lieutenant where as in the present, he is a general of the Transbaal Imperial Army.

- *Narthex (Chapter 3/4) – Leader of the Asafetida Gang.

- Sister Beryl (Chapter 5) - A nun and leader of a religious convent. Luft and Sister Beryl have some sort of past connection that has not exactly been revealed in the story at this point.

- *Akira Mastumoto (Chapter 8) - A highly pompous individual and self-proclaimed expert in all legal matters of the Transbaal Empire. He is a lawyer and attorney.

- *Shima (Chapter 10) - Owner of an Adoption Center. Akira often comes by her center to drop off orphaned children.

- * Jess & Tina (Chapter 10) - The big sisters and oldest girls at Shima's adoption center. Referred to as Onee-chan by all the younger girls and some of the boys.

- Vermouth Matin (Chapter 12) - A 8 year old boy brought to Shima's three months after Vanilla's arrival. His plans and schemes, though feasibly possible, tend to backfire as his way of executing them is very childlike.

Log of Edits and uploads.

5/27/12

Part 1, Chapters 1, 2, 3 added.

5/29/12

Part 1, Chapter 1 edited.

Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 uploaded. (Currently all under development)

Part 1, Chapter 4 added.

6/09/12

Preface edited - more info given about current characters.

6/13/12

Part 1, Chapter 4 edited

Part 1, Chapter 5 added

Preface edited - Sister Beryl add to list of characters

7/11/12

Part 1, Chapter 5 edited for better flow of story.

Part 1, Chapter 6 added

Removed Parts 2-6 because they were just kinda sitting there doing nothing but saying "Don't Worry! These Angels will get their place in this massive story!"

Don't Worry! These Angels _will_ get their place in this massive story, but it's going to be a while before I get to them. For now, I must finish Vanilla's part.

9/12/12

Holy crap! It's been two months since I've done anything with this!

Part 1, Chapter 7 Uploaded

Part 1, Chapters 1-6 spruced up.

9/14/12

Part 1, Chapter 8 Uploaded

Preface edited - Akira Matsumoto add to list of characters

12/06/12

Holy crap, it's been 3 months since my last update? Good thing I've got some chapters to post!

Part 1, Chapters 9, 10, and 11 uploaded

Preface edited - Shima, Jess, and Tina added to the list of characters

2/2/11

Two months of hiatus again. Got a bunch of chapter to upload. I'm done with Vanilla's Part but am still reviewing for grammer errors. I've begun writing Part 2.

Part 1, Chapters 12, 13, 14 and 15 uploaded.

Preface edited - Vermouth Matin added to the list of characters.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: Mama

Please remember that all characters except for fanfic originals are copyright of Broccoli© and Kanan. I don't own them. Please give me some feed back into this as this is my very first fanfic and one I plan on completing no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**Before They Were Angels**

* * *

_Mama?_

"Hm?"

_Mama._

"Are you talking to me?"

_Mama!_

"I'm sorry. I'm not your mother."

_Mama! Mamaaaaaa!_

She looked at the girl, confused. As she looked, she wondered to herself why this one was the only one out of all of them that was alive.

"Who are you?" She asked.

…_Mama…_

"Don't worry. I'm here." She said. She turned to the man assisting her in the laboratory. "How do we release her from that?"

"I… I haven't the faintest idea." The man replied. "It's been ages since anyone has been here and longer still since this place was built."

"I see." She said, her inflection hardly changing. "You said this is a nanotechnology laboratory, did you not?"

"It… was, before it was abandoned."

"I see." She reached a hand out into the air and a string of white light shot out from behind her and formed into a small white fox looking creature. She then placed the fox on the control panel and began working.

"H-sama…"

"Please, don't place 'sama' after my name. Vanilla will do just fine."

"As you wish Lady… Vanilla H-san."

* * *

Part 1 of 7

ヴァニラ・H＜アッシュ＞

Vanilla H (Ash)

* * *

Chapter 1

ママ

Mama

* * *

_Mama…_

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Vanilla looked back up from the console to the girl floating in the large cylinder of water. She had light blue hair and a long white tail that came out of her lower back. Her eyes remained closed as she floated.

"Nano machine." Vanilla said to the fox. The fox's ears perked up and it looked at her. "Meld."

The fox blinked twice before it shot into the air as a white light and came back down into the consol where Vanilla was working.

"Run system diagnostics. Calibrate reactor cores. Activate mainframe. Initiate laboratory revival." The laboratory around Vanilla and the man sprung to life with a deep loud humming as lights shot on and the tanks of water around them began to bubble slowly. The consol at Vanilla's hands lit up. As she began working, the man was standing looking around with awe.

"Vanilla-san, how did you do that?"

"Nano machine." She said softly as she continued working.

Vanilla pushed a few more buttons before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Vanilla-san?"

She paused for a minute before answering. "Nothing. Just remembering."

She pressed a large yellow button and the tank of water with the girl in it began to drain. When it had emptied, the cylinder opened and the girl lay on the ground. Vanilla turned to the man.

"Assist me, if you wouldn't mind Lazan-san."

"Oh, of coarse."

Together, the two of them lifted the girl from the platform and down to the ground.

"What do we do now Vanilla-san?"

Vanilla paused as she stared at the girl in her arms.

"Vanilla-san?"

"Nano-Nano… is a good name, isn't it?"

"I… suppose so."

"Then that is what I will call her. Nano-Nano Pudding."

"It's a nice name but that doesn't solve the current problem. She still remains unconscious and…"

"Shh." Vanilla said as she put a finger to her mouth. "Nano-Nano. Nano-Nano, it's time to get up."

The girl twitched a slight bit.

"Nano-Nano. It's time to wake up."

"Uhhh, just five more minutes mama."

"I think you've slept long enough, Nano-Nano. It's a brand new morning."

"Already nano da?"

"Yes, already."

The girl let out a long sigh. "OK nano da." She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at Vanilla. "Good morning nano da."

"Good morning."

"You've done it Vanilla-san! You reactivated her!" Lazan said standing up quickly.

Nano-Nano quickly looked toward him asked. "Who's that mama?"

"He's a good friend of mine. His name is Lazan Ya."

"It's nice to meet you." Lazan said extending his hand.

Nano-Nano looked at his hand puzzled. Then suddenly, she opened her mouth and bit down on it.

Lazan jerked his hand away causing more damage to be done and opening the wound even more. "OW! She bit me!"

"Nano-Nano." Vanilla said sternly. "Why did you do that?"

"It looked tasty nano da." Nano-Nano said defensively.

"Nano-Nano. Apologize to him this instant."

Nano-Nano looked at Lazan whose hand was bleeding. "I'm sorry nano da."

"I'm fine. Vanilla-san, can you fix this?"

"Yes I can."

"No. Nano-Nano will fix it because Nano-Nano was mean to him."

Nano-Nano stood up and walked towards him. She extended her hands and a blue light emitted from them. Instantly the wound was healed.

"Sorry I bit you nano da."

"It's ok. I'm fine now thanks to you."

Nano-Nano giggled and skipped back over to Vanilla. ""Mama, what's for breakfast nano da? I'm hungry and Lazan-tan doesn't taste good nano da."


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Chapter 2

追憶

Reminiscing

* * *

_6 months later._

"Wow! She's pretty nano da. Who is she nano da?"

"She is my mother." Vanilla said closing a small locket she was holding.

"Where is she right now nano da?"

"Somewhere far away."

"Like another planet or something nano da?"

"Yes. Something like that. Only further."

"Oh. You sure are far away from your mama, Mama. Nano-Nano hopes Mama's mama isn't lonely nano da."

"I hope so too. But its time for bed now Nano-Nano. Tomorrow you're going somewhere else to see one of my dear friends."

"Who is it, nano da?"

"You'll find out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mama."

Vanilla tucked Nano-Nano into bed, kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light.

"Mama?" Nano-Nano said as Vanilla was closing the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Vanilla paused; it had been a quite a while since she had heard those words directed at her. Vanilla looked back into Nano-Nano's room and smiled. "I love you too, Nano-Nano." Vanilla closed the door and began walking to her room.

Vanilla reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket she held earlier. It was silver, oval shaped, had gold trimming around were it opened, and easily fit into the palm of her hand.

"Vanilla-san?"

Vanilla looked up quickly from her locket to see Lazan, the man who was with her in the laboratory. Vanilla put the locket away. "What is it, Lazan-san? Why aren't you with Forte-san?"

"Well, that's just it. Forte-san sent me here to retrieve Nano-Nano. It seems I'm a bit early though." Lazan chuckled as Vanilla stared at him expressionlessly.

"Would you like some tea?" Vanilla said moving to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind." He followed Vanilla into the kitchen and found that Vanilla's nano machine was sitting on the table staring at him as well.

"Wasn't Takuto-san supposed to pick up Nano-Nano tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but Takuto-san is still in a meeting on planet Magic. I hear Ranpha-san is going to be some sort of ambassador there."

"I see." Vanilla removed the kettle from the stove and pored some of its contents into a cup. "Here." she said handing it to Lazan, "It's hot, so please be careful."

"Thank you."

Vanilla sat down at the table and the nano machine hoped over to her and sat on her shoulder.

Lazan was a tall man, about 6'2". He had black hair that came down to his shoulders and wore the standard military uniform. His right eye was green while his left eye was completely white. His face was long, and he was missing a finger on his left hand. On his face was a scar that started just above his eyebrow and cut across his left eye and down the left side of his neck, disappearing into his uniform. He was about 25 years old.

"So anyways, you'll never believe what Forte-san did with the new recruits the other day. I mean I knew Forte-san was strict when it came to training but I had no idea she would do _that_. Anyways she…"

"I'm going to sleep, Lazan-san." Vanilla said as she stood from her seat.

Lazan was surprised. Vanilla never interrupted anyone when they were talking, at least not as far as he knew. He sat in his chair looking at Vanilla with his mouth half open and his cup of tea in his hand. "Va- Vanilla-san?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it has been a long day, and I need to regain my strength. With Nano-Nano leaving tomorrow, I'll be able to continue nanotechnology research here for planet Pico." Vanilla lifted the nano machine off her shoulder and placed it back on the table.

"Vanilla-san…"

"You should probably get some rest as well. You may sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." Vanilla turned and began walking to her room.

Lazan watched as Vanilla walked away. As he did he looked back at the nano machine. It looked at him with sad eyes before jumping down from the table and disappearing into the next room.

Lazan couldn't help but feel as if Vanilla wasn't feeling right. It was so difficult to tell with her. "Damn. How did Takuto-san figure her out? He was able to tell how she felt all the time. There's something wrong with her, I know there is."

Lazan stood up and walked towards the guest bedroom. He stood there, looking at the handle trying to make up his mind. "There must be something wrong with her…" As he reached for the door handle to go in, he quickly turned around and began striding towards Vanilla's room. "And I'm goanna find out what it is." Lazan walked briskly but quietly so as to not wake Nano-Nano. Lazan arrived at Vanilla's door and was about to knock when he heard something from inside. At first he didn't know what it was, but he quickly figured it out: sobbing.

"Vanilla-san is… crying?" Lazan said to himself as he backed away from the door. He lowered his raised hand to his side and stood. "Why?" Lazan thought. He turned back towards the guest room and walked slowly and quietly. "Why?"

* * *

"I'm going to sleep, Lazan-san." Vanilla said as she stood from her seat.

Lazan was surprised. Vanilla never interrupted anyone when they were talking, at least not as far as he knew. He sat in his chair looking at Vanilla with his mouth half open and his cup of tea in his hand. "Va- Vanilla-san?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it has been a long day, and I need to regain my strength. With Nano-Nano leaving tomorrow, I'll be able to continue nanotechnology research here for planet Pico." Vanilla lifted the nano machine of her shoulder and placed it back on the table.

"Vanilla-san…"

"You should probably get some rest as well. You may sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." Vanilla turned and began walking to her room. Vanilla walked slowly at first, after a few steps she looked back at Lazan who was looking at the nano machine and, when she saw he wasn't looking, walked faster. For the first time in a while, emotions were beginning to well up inside her and she couldn't hold them back. Vanilla's face slowly turned from calm and collected to sad and distraught as she turned the corner. By the time she reached her door, she couldn't hold back anymore and let out a quick sob before opening her door and shutting it quickly.

In the comfort of her room she ran to her bed, but collapsed a few feet from it and fell to the floor. Tears rolling down her face, she lifted herself up and knelt at the side of her bed burying her face in her covers.

"Mama, Papa…" she said into her covers. "I really do *sob* miss you. I miss you so much. I... I…" Vanilla's emotions finally got the best of her and she began crying. "I love you…" She griped the covers in anguish as she remembered her mother and father, how much she loved them and how much they loved her. She remembered how they would always go to the park on Saturdays. She remembered how her parent's lives were cut short and how she watched it happen and how she almost met the same fate.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3

思い出

Memories.

* * *

"Vanilla."

"Yes?"

"It's time to wake up."

"But Mama, I just went to sleep."

"No you didn't silly. Open you eyes and look outside."

Vanilla sat up in her bed and opened the near by window. Her eyes lit up at what she saw. The entire yard was covered in snow.

"Mama! What happened?"

"It's called snow, Vanilla." Vanilla's mother pulled the curtains wider and pointed to the nearest tree. "You father is already out there having fun. If you don't hurry, he'll play with all the snow before you get to."

"What!" Vanilla said turning to her mother. "No fair! Why does Papa always beat me to the fun?"

"Because you're always sleeping." Vanilla's mother said gently.

Vanilla smiled and opened the window. A cold breeze blew in sending shivers down Vanilla's back but she leaned out into the cold anyways and yelled, "Hey Papa! You better watch out cause I'll be out there soon."

Vanilla's father laughed and said back, "Well then, I guess I better get ready then."

Vanilla laughed and leaned back into the house and closed the window.

"Come on Vanilla, let's get you some breakfast."

Vanilla's mother was a slender lady with red eyes, just like Vanilla's. She had long brown hair that came down to her waist and was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and brown pants.

Vanilla's father walked in the front door and placed his hat on the hat rack. "I'm home!" he said as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome back!" Vanilla and her mom said in perfect unison.

"And where's my little angel?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Right here!" Vanilla said with a smile on here face. Vanilla's father picked her up from her seat and spun her around before hugging her. "Happy birthday Vanilla."

"Thank you, Papa." Vanilla's father sat her back in her seat.

"What smells so good Zulu?" Vanilla's father asked.

"Just my special deviled eggs."

Vanilla's father was slightly taller than his wife, Zulu. He had green hair like Vanilla's that came down to his ears. His eyes were blue. He was slightly larger than his wife as well. He wore a deep blue trench coat, a turtleneck sweater and burgundy pants. His name was Rue.

"Papa! Guess how old I am today." Vanilla said.

"Hmmm." Rue pretended to think he didn't know how old his own daughter was. "Are you… twenty years old today?"

"No." Vanilla said laughing.

"Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn you were twenty years old. Well then, that must mean your five years old."

"Yup. Five years old." Vanilla said smiling.

"Zulu, is she really five years old or is she lying to me?"

"She's really five today."

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to Papa."

At five years old, Vanilla came to her parent's knees. She had short green hair that only went down to her upper neck. She was wearing a pair of green sleep pants and a green shirt that was two sizes too big and came down to her knees.

"Unbelievable. Well then, we'll have to do something special today, won't we?" Rue said as he sat down to eat.

* * *

An hour later, the three of them were in the snow throwing snowballs at each other and having a good time. Rue pretended to die whenever he was hit with a snowball from Vanilla causing her to worry the first few times. After about the fifth however, she just hit him with another snowball and laughed while running away. After a good time in the snow, the three went back inside to warm up by the fire.

"You know what would be fun, Rue?" Zulu said.

"What's that?"

"If tonight, we went out by the river to look at the stars in the park."

"That sounds like fun." Vanilla said. "Maybe we could even see the White Moon."

"For you, Vanilla, I would call Shyatoyan-sama and ask her to position it perfectly above the park." Rue said proudly.

"Really? Can you do that Papa?"

Rue laughed and said, "Well, I'm not sure. I've never actually tried. In fact I don't think they would listen to me. But if I was important enough, I would try."

"I think your important enough Papa." Vanilla said leaning her head against his arm.

"I know." Rue said as he brushed her hair with his hand. "I know."

Vanilla giggled and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vanilla woke up three hours later in her bed. It was 7 in the evening. She got out of bed, put on her coat and opened the door to her room.

"Mama? Papa?" Vanilla called. No one responded. Vanilla felt around for the light switch she knew was by her door and flipped it on.

"SURPISE!" came a cacophony of voices.

Vanilla jumped in fright and turned to see a mass of people standing in the kitchen. She then felt herself lifted off the ground.

"Happy Birthday Vanilla." Rue said as he placed her on his shoulder.

"You scared me Papa. Don't ever do that again." Vanilla said crossing her arms and making a grumpy face.

"OK. I'm sorry." Rue then turned to the party guests. "Everyone, the birthday girl is finally awake. Let's have cake."

Vanilla looked around and saw only five people.

"Papa. Who are they?"

"Some good friends of mine and your mother's. They've known you since you were a baby. This is Lieutenant Luft Weinzen of the Transbaal imperial army."

"Hello Vanilla. It's a pleasure to meet you. You might not remember me, but I've known you since you were two. Me and your father go way back."

"Really?" Vanilla asked. "Hey Papa, can he get the White Moon to move?"

Luft laughed a big hardy laugh. "Move the White Moon? Darling I've never even been on the White Moon. I'm only a Second Lieutenant. However, I think you might be able to see the White Moon tonight if you look close enough."

"Really?"

"I think so. I'm not to sure."

"Papa, Papa! We have to go see it." Vanilla said tugging on Rue's collar.

"OK, OK. you'll kill Papa if you keep tugging like that. We'll go see it after everyone has left."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

An hour and a half passed before everyone had left the house. When everyone had left, Zulu asked, "Well, shall we go?"

"I think so." Rue responded. "Dress up snugly, you don't want to catch a cold Vanilla."

"OK."

Vanilla stepped out of her room. She had her hair pulled back into a small ponytail and was wearing a pink cap on her head. She wore the blue coat that one of the guests had gotten her for her birthday.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

The three of them walked for about fifteen minutes until they reached the bench in the park by the river where they always sat. The sky was partly cloudy making it difficult to see the sky. The park had lamps lit up lining the sidewalk.

"You can't see the sky Papa."

"That's not true. You can see parts of it."

"Are we not going to see that White Moon tonight Mama?"

"I'm not sure Vanilla. Lets wait and see."

Vanilla let out a sigh. Her breath could bee seen in the light of the lamp near by. Vanilla got up from the bench and began to play with the snow that was still on the ground.

"You know what we could do while waiting?" Rue said standing up.

"What's that?" Zulu said.

"Make a snowman."

"You are so childish, Rue."

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"I know."

"Mama! Papa! Look!" Vanilla said pointing to the sky. "It's the White Moon!"

Sure enough, the White Moon was in the sky that night. The three of them looked at it with awe. Its white surface reflected the light of Transbaal's sun while the golden streaks embedded in it gave off an artificial glow. "It's so cool! Thank you Papa. You really did it! Thank you so much." Vanilla said running to and hugging her father.

"Your welcome… what did I do exactly?"

"You got the White Moon in the sky for me!"

"Well, I mean I…" His wife nudged him in the shoulder. In her eyes he could tell that she was saying, "Just take credit for it."

"Yeah, it was me all right."

"I told you were important enough. Thank you Papa. This is the best birthday ever."

"One more thing though Vanilla." Zulu said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a small locket with a chain attached to it. It was oval shaped, was silver, and had gold trimming along where it opened. "This is for you Vanilla."

"It's so pretty."

"Open it." Vanilla did as she was told and inside was a picture of Zulu and a picture of Rue.

"This is for you to carry around with you wherever you go. And if your ever feeling lonely or sad. Just open that up and there we are. Now we really are with you at all times. No matter where we are, we'll never be far away." Rue said placing his hand on Vanilla's head. "There is nothing your mother or I wouldn't do for you Vanilla. We love you." Rue placed the locket around Vanilla's neck and let it rest on her body.

Vanilla held it in her hands and looked at her parents and hugged them. "I love you too."

"EEH-UM!" The three jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "I hate to break up the tender moment, but you know there are no civilians allowed in the park after eight." A man in policeman's attire was standing a few feet from Vanilla and her parents.

"Oh. Sorry." Zulu said. "We were just here to…"

"Mam' please. It's best the three of you get going. There are plenty of gangs that run around here at night."

"Thank you for the warning. We'll, be on our way then." Rue said.

"I wish you could." A voice from behind the policeman said. "But unfortunately, your not going anywhere." The policeman turned around to shine his light on the voice behind him but was struck in the head by a crowbar. Blood spattered on the snow as the policeman fell to the ground. The man raised his crowbar and brought it down on the policeman's head one last time spattering more blood around. The man that had attacked the officer was also wearing an officer's uniform. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled very loudly. From the darkness, rough and grizzly people emerged and slowly encircled the three.

"Papa. What's happening?" Vanilla said clutching on to her father's leg.

"Stay close Vanilla. Don't worry." Rue turned to the man. "Hey, what's going on here? Aren't you an officer of the law?"

The man smirked as he took off his policeman's hat and threw it in the pool of blood around the policeman's body. "Kinda. I'm an officer of my own law and my law states, 'anyone caught in my turf is dead.' Get'um boys!"

"VANILLA! RUN!" Rue yelled as he pushed Vanilla out of the way. She slid down the slop that led to the river and stopped just before the freezing cold water.

"PAPA! MAMA!" Vanilla shouted back. "LET THEM GO!"

"Get the brat!" One of the gang members shouted. "Don't let her get away!" The man with the crowbar yelled. "I want that one alive." Vanilla hesitated to run not wanting to leave her parents.

"RUN VANILLA! RUUUUU-" Rue's shout was cut off by a gun shot. Vanilla ran. She ran as fast as she could. And as she ran, the tears she cried froze on her face. Vanilla was suddenly stopped and fell down when she hit something in front of her. She looked up to see the man with the crowbar.

"Jeez, if you want something done…"

"No." Vanilla said crawling backwards away from him.

"…you gotta do it yourself."

He reached down and picked Vanilla up by her collar holding her inches from his face.

"No. Papa." Vanilla cried reaching back toward her parents.

"I'm gonna' have fun with you." The man said. "Let's go boys. Back to the station with these delinquents." The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Vanilla's arm. "Don't worry, doll. You'll be asleep in no time." Vanilla struggled to stay awake but quickly lost to the power of the drug and was rendered unconscious.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: Narthex

Chapter 4

ナルテックス

Narthex

* * *

Vanilla felt her face slapped and cold water poured onto her. Vanilla woke quickly and looked around to see she was in some sort of warehouse and was tied to a chair. Her arms were roped to the chair's arms, while her legs were duct taped to the chair's legs.

"Bitch, I said 'Wake up!' Kids these days. Don't listen to a word adults like me say. Hey, Narthex. The kid's finally come around."

"About time too. I was getting tired of waiting." Vanilla turned to the voice and saw the man who was dressed in policeman's garb earlier and was now in tattered jeans and a deep red shirt that was left unbuttoned in the front. Narthex had deep purple hair and a nose ring that was connected by chain to his right ear. He grabbed Vanilla's chin and turned her head to get a good look at her.

"Oooo. Such soft skin too. It's not often I get something this fresh."

"Please, let me go. Let me and my parents go." Vanilla said desperately trying to plea with him.

"Sorry kid, your mine now. Every last bit of you. From your silky green hair all the way down to your delectable little toes. I own you."

"Where's my mother?"

Narthex chuckled under his breath. "Mama is in our little version of paradise, if she could only realize that right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you to paradise soon enough." Narthex said running the back of his hand down Vanilla's face. Vanilla shrugged him away.

"Tell me where Papa is." Vanilla demanded.

"Hehehe. Look at this kid, acting all tough." Narthex said to the goons, laughing. The goons laughed with Narthex before he turned back to Vanilla. "Papa's gone to live in a better place than this shit hole, doll."

"Papa is…"

"Dead. Don't believe me? See for yourself." Narthex clapped his hands twice and two of his goons dragged in a body and threw it in between Narthex and the chair where Vanilla was restrained.

Vanilla's eyes emptied as she looked at her father. Blood was seeping from a hole in his head and from his mouth and nose. "Papa? Papa! PAPA! NO PAPA! You can't die Papa! You're too important to die! Get up Papa! Get up like you did this morning when I hit you with snowballs! Papa! PAPAAAAAAA!" Tears ran uncontrollably down Vanilla's face at the sight of her father.

Narthex clapped his hands again and the goons dragged Vanilla's father away and out of the room.

"NO! Give him back!" Vanilla yelled after them. "Give me Papa back!"

"Aww, come on, doll. Don't start that now. You'll make this less enjoyable for me." Narthex said running his slimy fingers through Vanilla's hair. "Oh yes. And I'll be taking that." Narthex grabbed the locket that hung around Vanilla's neck and jerked it off breaking the chain.

"No. Give that back! That's mine."

Narthex turned and backhanded Vanilla. "What did I say earlier? I OWN YOU! That means everything that belongs to you, belongs to me. The sooner you understand that the sooner you'll… meh. Well, whatever." Narthex grabbed a rusty knife that was sitting in a puddle of water. He turned to the other goons in the room. "Get outa here. Go have some fun of your own."

"Can't do that boss. Lady's gone cold on us."

"Whaddaya mean 'gone cold?'"

"I mean she's chasing her hubby now."

"Jeez. Hahaha! Jeeeeeezz! You guys really are animals, you know that right? Get outa here. Give me some privacy."

"Yes sir."

"Ya hear that, doll? Both of your parents left you in this hell to burn. You're all alone now. But don't worry. I'm here to help you. I'll fill the emptiness inside you and make you feel warm and loved." Narthex knelt down inches from Vanilla's face and held the knife up. "Now, what should come off first?"

Vanilla spat in Narthex's face. Narthex fell backwards and wiped his face of with his sleeve. He glared at Vanilla who still had tears rolling down her face. Narthex stood up and kicked the chair backwards causing it to land on it's back. In a flash, Narthex was right there beside Vanilla with the knife to her throat.

"You wanna fucking die bitch cause I can fix that up no problem! It doesn't matter to me whether you're alive or dead so long as I get what I want in the end. So what's it gonna be, huh? I can fix you up just like Daddy." Narthex opened the locket and pulled out the picture of Rue. "You wanna end up like him? Huh? Just like daddy?" Narthex pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit a flame under the picture. "You wanna burn like daddy?"

Vanilla remained silent and continued to cry.

"That's what I thought." Narthex dropped the burning picture and the lighter and picked up the knife. He slipped the knife into Vanilla's coat sleeve and pulled up ripping the sleeve down to her shoulder. He then did the same with the other sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Vanilla said.

"Me? I'm giving you the best birthday gift in the history of Transbaal." Narthex put the knife to Vanilla's waist and began to cut off her pants. "Like I said, doll. I'm gonna fill up that emptiness inside of you. And not only that, your gonna like it."

Suddenly, The right side of Narthex's head exploded outwards spattering blood on Vanilla and the floor around her. Narthex froze in place as blood streamed down the right side of what was left of his face. He looked at Vanilla only briefly before his remaining eye rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor beside Vanilla completely lifeless. Vanilla frantically looked around as the blood from Narthex's head began to puddle around her. To her left one of Narthex's goons walked in to the room carrying a small soda can. His eyes widened as he quickly noticed that Narthex was dead. Suddenly, to Vanilla's right, a door busted open and twenty or so military personal ran in. The goon droped his can and drew his gun and fired hitting one of the militry men. The ones the goon didn't shoot quikly neutralized him and entered other doors. Vanilla heard the sounds of gunshots and screaming as she continued to struggle herself free. Vanilla then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a man standing over her.

"Are you ok?"

Vanilla just stared blankly at him as tears rolled down her face.

"Everything's going be fine" The man turned to the open door. "Hey. I've got a child in here! Let's get a medical team down here pronto." The man undid Vanilla's binds and detached her from the chair. As soon as she was free however, she tumbled out of the chair, grabbed her locket from beside Narthex's lifeless hand and dashed out the door.

"Hey! HEY! WAIT! Men, get that girl. Don't let her freeze to death."

Vanilla ran as fast as she could. As fast as her legs would let her. She clutched on to the locket and didn't let it go. She then heard the sounds of feet behind her running and catching up with her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vanilla yelled behind her.

"Were not going to hurt you!" one of the men behind her yelled.

"Vanilla!" Called a familiar voice.

Vanilla stopped running and turned to see Luft running after her.

"Help me!" Vanilla cried as she collapsed from exhaustion into the snow. Luft picked her up and ran back to the van he arrived in.  
"Lets get this girl to a hospital now."

"Roger."

The van sped off into the night as Vanilla cried herself to sleep.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5: Dispair

Chapter 5

絶望

Despair

* * *

Luft was standing outside Vanilla's room in the hospital listening to his subordinate give him the debriefing to their most recent mission.

"The Asafetida Gang has been completely obliterated and any of the survivors from our assault are now in custody. There were some light casualties on our side but nothing serious. Not to mention the girl was rescued unharmed. All in all, I'd call it a successful mission, sir."

Luft wasn't concerned with the Asafetida Gang or about his debriefing. The only thing on his mind was Vanilla.

"Unharmed? She's been like that for three days now." Luft said.

"Sir?"

"Vanilla. She's been lying there for three whole days hooked up to that machine and hasn't moved at all. Uninjured? Yes. Unharmed? Not a chance. I hope she's all right."

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know where to go to get those guys? I mean, the accuracy of your directions to their hideout was spot on and no one has been able to find the Asafetida Gang before."

"Interesting you should ask. I was told that someone saw it happen and called the authorities. However, I have it from good sources that no one was around the park at that time except for that officer who lost his life. No one ever is. And the only reason I know that is because I have a few connections with the higher-ups. But even then, I'm still only a second lieutenant so the higher-ups won't tell me much, but you wanna know what I think?"

"Sure."

"I think that Shyatoyan-sama happened to be watching the planet at that time and just happened to see the event take place. That's how we we're able to know exactly where to go."

"But sir, how could she have seen it from way up there."

"The White Moon is a giant piece of lost technology. Who knows what its capabilities are?"

"Excuse me Gentlemen. Is this Vanilla's room?" A woman dressed as a nun had approached and was now standing in front of the two men.

"Yes," Luft's subordinate said, "But who are you?"

"My name Sister Beryl. I am here to help this young girl."

Luft's subordinate looked at Luft for some sort of sign.

"Don't worry. Sister, thank you for coming all this way. I really don't know what to do."

"From your description of the events in your message I can only conclude that her problem is her mind. It appears that she has been scarred with a deep wound that can't just be healed. Even the best doctors will say that she may not wake from this. Even if she does though, she will have to go through intense therapy and even take medication to keep her stable."

"But she's just a child." Luft said.

"I realize that, Luft-san. Seeing as we are both in agreement that the doctor's most likely coarse of action is not the one best suited for the girl, I have one other option that most doctors will not suggest."

"What is that?"

"She will live with me and the Sisters at our nunnery."

"I-I'm sorry?" Luft said taken aback.

Sister Beryl sighed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't approve."

"No, no it's not that it's just…"

"No need to say anything Luft-san. I understand."

Luft had always been wary of religious groups of any kind but he had come to know and trust Sister Beryl. That is why he called her in specially.

"Luft-san. I have one question before I begin my procedure. What is the first letter of the girl's last name?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It may seem unimportant to you Luft-san, but for her, it is of great importance."

"Fine, her last name is…"

"Not her whole last name. Just the first letter."

Luft sighed with a little frustration. "H. The letter is an H."

"An 'H.' How very appropriate."

"Sister, if I may ask…"

"To provide the girl with something from her past and something to look for in the future. It is a custom of the nuns in my convent to rid oneself of all but the first letter of the last name. Overtime, she will add letters to the end and create a new self."

"Now hold on." Luft said agitated. "You can't just go changing peoples names as you feel like it. Vanilla is…"

"The girl is broken Luft!" Sister Beryl glared at Luft as if he was the one who had caused Vanilla all this pain. "What would you do Luft? Have her live the rest of her life with this sort of burden? Constantly reminded of the atrocities that man has wrought? Tell me Luft, what would you have for the girl?"

"I'd leave her name alone for starters! Sure, I don't have much of a plan but I don't believe that changing her name and saying a prayer is going to change anything."

"And that's just your problem Luft. You don't believe. Perhaps if you had followed me instead of joining the military, you might have some faith in God."

Luft rolled his eyes in disgust. "God? You want to talk about God? Fine. Since you seem to be the one with all then answers, enlighten me. Where was your God three days ago? Where was he when Rue was shot and killed and Zulu was rapped to death? Give me an answer to that!"

Luft stared at her and slowly let his eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Luft said as he walked back to the bench and sat down.

Sister Beryl sighed and walked over to sit by Luft. "No. Don't be sorry Luft-san. I overreacted."

"You? Overreact? Yeah right."

Sister Beryl sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shall I continue? I won't if you're truly against this."

Luft placed his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes. "Rue would have done anything for Vanilla. As his best friend, I want to honor his memory by doing the same. Do as you will Sister. If it means Vanilla has even the slightest chance of waking up, then I think Rue would be fine with it."

At that, Sister Beryl stood up and walked into Vanilla's room.

"Sir," Luft's subordinate said, "are you sure about this?"

"No, I'm not. But what other choice do I have?"


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6: Born Again

Chapter 6

生まれ変わる

Born again

* * *

Sister Beryl walked into Vanilla's room where she found Vanilla lying in a bed sleeping with an I.V. in her arm. She breathed slow, heavy breaths as she lay flat on her back. Her locket was lying on a near by table. Sister Beryl walked over to Vanilla's bedside and looked at the locket. She picked it up and examined it, opening it to see Zulu's picture inside. She put the locket back down on the table and placed her hand on Vanilla's head.

"Poor child. To have your parents striped from you at such a tender age."

Sister Beryl knelt by Vanilla's bedside and clasped her hands together in prayer. "Lord God, ruler of all, I beseech thee; let this girl live. Bring her back to us so that we may enjoy her presence on this earth. Give her new hope for the world and heal her of her pains. Like a phoenix from the ashes, let her be reborn in a new light." As she said this her hands began to glow with a green light. "I ask this in your name. Amen." Sister Beryl placed her hand on Vanilla's head and suddenly the room flashed green. The flash faded away and Sister Beryl's hands were no longer glowing. She stood up and placed her hand on Vanilla's head again. "Get well soon, young one" she said as she stroked Vanilla's hair. Sister Beryl then turned around and left the room. Only Luft was in the hall. When he noticed her he stood up quickly.

"Is she all right? Did she wake up?"

Sister Beryl remained silent and only gave Luft and quick glance before dropping her eyes to the floor.

Luft sunk back into his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault Luft-san. No one here is to blame. I did what I could. Now the rest is up to her."

Luft raised his head and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is her choice whether she awakens or not. I can heal her mind, but I can't heal her soul."

"So you saying that…"

"She could be in that bed for 10 minutes or ten years. Maybe longer. She could also die at any point during that time. Only time will tell."

Luft sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "So what now? What do I do?"

"You live your life, Luft-san. Leave the girl to the doctors and to God. There is nothing more either of us can do but pray and hope for the best."

"I guess." Luft looked down the corridor away from Sister Beryl and saw doctors and nurses scrambling to do other things. He looked back towards Sister Beryl "Sister, tell me. Why did you use an 'L' for the last part of your name?"

Sister Beryl smiled. "I think you can guess why Luft-san."

"For me, right? You used my name to bring your name to an end."

"For the most part. True, your name starts with an 'L' but that's not the only reason why. There is one other reason."

Luft raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And how did you stumble upon that. Three years ago you told me that it was just because of me."

"Because Luft-san, you showed me something that no one has ever showed me."

"And that is?"

"True compassion and love toward others. You, Luft-san, are a shining example of our teachings. That is why the 'L' is in my name. For you, and for your greatest quality: the ability to Love regardless."

Luft smiled and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "That's nice to know, Sister. Thank you."

"Luft-san. Before I go, won't you reconsider my offer I made to you?"

"Three years since then and the offer still stands?"

"It always will, Luft-san."

Luft chuckled and looked towards Sister Beryl. "Sorry, Sister. Not this time. Give me another three years to think it over, then maybe."

"Then three years it is. We'll see where you stand then. Get some rest Luft-san. The doctors will let you know if anything happens."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sister."

"Goodnight Luft-san."

Luft remained seated and watched as Sister Beryl rounded the corner and left.

"I must be crazy thinking this will work." Luft said to himself. "But what harm could it do?" Luft leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs and clasped his hands together. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. "God, um… I… I know I don't really come to you for much that often, or at all for that matter, but just this once, do you think you could help me out?"


	8. Part 1 Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7

怖い梅

Nightmare

* * *

Vanilla found herself in some sort of void floating about through nothing. Around her was a strange purple and orange haze that drifted as freely as she did. She looked around for some sort of stable object to grasp but found nothing.

"Mama? Papa?" Vanilla called into the nothing. Her voice echoed multiple times before it dissipated. "Anyone? Please. Anyone. Someone help me." Vanilla pulled her legs into her chest and buried her face in them. "I'm all alone. I don't like being like this."

"Need a hand, doll?"

A chill ran down Vanilla's back. She raised her head and turned quickly to see the same man who had killed both her parents: Narthex. He stood on nothing with his hands in his pockets and stared down at Vanilla with dark empty eyes. Blood covered the right side of his face where the bullet that killed him had exited. The chain that was hooked to his nose hung down past his collarbone because Narthex's ear was missing.

"No. Not you. Anyone but you!"

"Well, sorry doll. But I'm all you got."

"No. Go away!"

"Not likely kid."

"I don't want you here!"

"But I came all the way here just to play with you." Narthex said beginning to circle Vanilla.

"What do you want?" She said following him with her eyes.

"Same thing I always want, doll."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Narthex was behind Vanilla resting his chin on her shoulder. "You." He grabbed both her arms keeping her from moving away. "I want to hear you scream as I run my knife down your side." Vanilla screamed and pushed away from him and out of his clutches.

"Why won't you go away?"

"Cause I'm not done with you yet. Or maybe your not done with me. I don't know. Dreams really tend to mess with people's heads. But hey, what you think up ain't my problem. Either way, better not let the opportunity slip away again." Narthex reached into his pocket and pulled out the very same knife he had before. "Lets play a game, shall we? I'll count to ten. You hide, I'll seek."

Vanilla turned and tried to run away from him but found herself getting nowhere.

"One."

She turned and looked back at Narthex who was licking his blade while staring at her. Blood began running down the blade where his tongue had been sliced on it.

"Two. Better start running, doll."

"JUST GO AWAY! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME."

Instantly, Vanilla found herself in her bed back at her house. She looked around for Narthex and found him nowhere. She got out of bed cautiously and looked at her clock. It read 2:51 in the morning.

"It's a dream. It was just a dream." Vanilla opened the door to her room and saw only black. She turned on the light and saw her dad's feet sticking out from the side of the couch by the fireplace.

"Papa? Papa!" Vanilla ran to her father. As she turned to the front of the couch, she gasped in horror. Her father laid there, blood seeping out of an open wound in the side of his head. "No. Not again." Vanilla backed up with her hands over her mouth but bumped into something. Vanilla was terrified to look and see what it was. She didn't have to.

"Five."

Vanilla ran for the front door and pulled it open. She ran into the snow that lay on the ground. As fast as she could she ran wherever she thought she would be safe. She looked back to her house and saw Narthex standing in the doorway staring after her.

"SIX" he yelled and then closed the door. The lights shot on inside the house.

"VANILLA!" Came a shout from inside the house. Vanilla recognized the voice as her mother's.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She yelled.

"MAMA!" Vanilla called back. She ran back to the house, pushed open the door and fell on the ground. When she looked up she wasn't in her house but in the park. She looked behind her and the door she just went through wasn't there. Vanilla stood up quickly and looked around. As she did she noticed three people around a bench watching the stars.

"Mama? Papa?" Vanilla said as she walked towards them. Suddenly she felt a grip on her shoulder.

"This is my favorite part of the whole thing. I make my entrance from over there." Narthex said pointing to a tree. "If you look closely you can see me. Oh by the way, seven." Narthex released her and Vanilla bolted away. "Your not gonna get very far going that way, doll. Eight." Vanilla continued to run. "Nine!"

Vanilla turned around a tree but was tripped by one of its roots. She fell through the snow, through the ground and back into the oblivion she found herself in earlier. But she continued to fall. She fell past Narthex who watched her fall with a smile on his face.

"Nine and a half." He said as he waved.

Vanilla fell into blackness and then fell into a chair in the same cloths she wore on her birthday that fateful night. Instantly she was bound to the chair by an unseen force that kept her from moving her arms and legs. "No. No! NO!"

"Ten." Narthex said as he walked out of nothing. "Ready or not," Narthex said pulling out the knife, "here I come."

Narthex walked calmly over to Vanilla as she squirmed to fee herself to no avail. Narthex leaned over inches from Vanilla's face. He stared into her eyes as she tried to look away. "I found you. So, let's try this again. What should come off first?" Narthex didn't bother for answer and stuck the knife into Vanilla's arm pinning it to the chair.

"STOP IT!" Vanilla yelled in pain. "This is just a dream! It's only a dream!"

"Close. But no cigar. This is nightmare. But just you wait, doll. It gets better." Narthex removed the knife and cut Vanilla's sleeve off. "One down, one to go." He stuck the knife into Vanilla's other sleeve and pulled up ripping it down to her shoulder. "Seems like only yesterday we were in the same position, doesn't it? But this time around, things are gonna' be different. This time…"

Suddenly the entire room was enveloped in a wave of bright green light. Narthex covered his eyes and backed away slightly from Vanilla. The wave of light encircled Vanilla and then dissipated as quickly as it had come.

Narthex looked around confused. He looked towards Vanilla who sat motionless; her head drooped to her chest. "What the hell was that?"

"This isn't real."

"Hm?"

"This isn't real!" Vanilla said raising her head. "This chair isn't real!" The chair disappeared in a flash of green light leaving Vanilla standing. "This place isn't real." The building around them swirled into a purple, green, and orange mist and dissipated.

"What in the… How did you…"

"That knife isn't real!" Narthex's knife flashed green and then evaporated into nothing. He looked at Vanilla with anger in his empty eyes.

"Not only that, you aren't real. Get out of my head!"

Narthex stood staring at Vanilla.

"Damn kids." Narthex then exploded in a wave of purple and orange mist.

Vanilla stood for a moment before collapsing to fall into nothing again. This time, she wasn't worried about where she went. All she cared about was getting out of there.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 8: Please Wake Up

Chapter 8

起きてください

Please wake up

* * *

Three painfully long weeks passed with no signs of improvement.

"Mr. Weizen, you have a phone call." Luft's secretary said through the speaker.

"Send them through. Hello? This is Second Lieutenant Weizen speak…WHAT! … How long ago? … Why didn't you call me then? … I'm on my way now!" Luft slammed the phone down and dashed out his office and turned to his secretary. "Cancel all of the appointments I have today. Tell them something came up."

"But…"

"Just do it!" Luft turned to the door and left quickly. Ten minutes later he was at the hospital running down the corridors to find Vanilla's room. When he got there he found that Sister Beryl was already there and waiting.

"Sister Beryl. Thank you for calling me."

"I thought it was your right to know, Luft-san." Sister Beryl stood up and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Luft opened the door and let Sister Beryl in first and followed quickly behind her. In the bed, Vanilla was sitting up with her legs folded into her chest and her face buried in them. She was wearing a white one-piece hospital gown that covered all her body.

"Vanilla." Luft said softly. Vanilla looked up slowly and saw him but all she did was look. "Vanilla. It's me. Remember? You father's friend. Luft Weizen."

"I remember." Vanilla said softly. "Who is she?"

"Sister Beryl." The nun said, "I'm here to take you somewhere else."

"I don't want to go." Vanilla said while burying her face in her legs again. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Vanilla." Luft began.

"Just go away." Vanilla said, her voice quivering. She reached behind her legs and wiped her eyes with her arm. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Vanilla?" Sister Beryl asked.

"Are my parents really…dead?" Vanilla looked up from her legs to Luft and Sister Beryl. Her eyes were watering. "Please tell me it was all just a dream."

"I'm afraid it wasn't." Luft said walking over to Vanilla's bedside.

Vanilla whimpered when Luft responded. Tears rolled down her face as she tried not to cry.

Just then, the door to Vanilla's room opened and in stepped a doctor accompanied by a man in a suit and tie with glasses.

"Excuse us for intruding" the doctor said, "But we need to speak with the patient."

"And you are?" Luft said looking them up and down.

"I am Dr. Hill. This is…"

"My name is Matsumoto Akira. I am a lawyer and attorney. In addition to that, I am an expert on anything and everything related to the legal process. I do it all. I'm practically famous on Transbaal." Akira said boastingly.

"Really? Then why haven't I heard of you?" Luft said mockingly.

"That's not important." The doctor said cutting in quickly. "What matters is that we speak to Ms…" The doctor looked at the clipboard he had with him. "Vanilla in private."

"What for?" Luft said turning to them.

"Are you part of her family?" Akira said.

"Well, I…"

"Then it doesn't matter to you. Please leave if you would."

Luft huffed in anger and stormed out of the room shoving the lawyer out of his way. Sister Beryl bowed and exited quietly after him.

"Luft-san." Sister Beryl said.

"What?" Luft said already pacing in the hallway.

"There's no need to be alarmed. This is only protocol for the government."

"I know, I know. But I don't like that guy." Luft said pointing to the room. "Akira. I get a bad vibe from him."

"Indeed. His perception of himself alludes to an egotistical, pompous, and self-righteous man."

"When you say it like that it makes me like him even less." Luft sat down in a nearby chair. "What's going on in there?"

"If I had to guess, the two of them are probably determining if she still has any family left."

"You mean they're trying to put her up for adoption?"

"In a word, yes."

"Shit."

After a few minutes the door to Vanilla's room opened and Dr. Hill and Akria stepped out of the room.

"As far as her physical health goes, she's fine which is quite remarkable. Her mental health, however, leaves something to be desired, but it can't be helped considering the circumstances."

"Cut the crap, Doc." Luft said standing up. "When does she get to go home?"

"You mean considering she has no home?" Akria said. "Taking things in that perspective, she doesn't get to. If no legitimate family comes and claims her, she will be put into the adoption center."

"Does she have any family?" Sister Beryl asked.

"None that we know about." The doctor replied. "At this rate, next week, she will be in the adoption center."

"Fine then. Lets expedite the process." Luft said. "I'll adopt her."

"I'm afraid that won't work." Akira said. "You're military personal. At that, you're a Second Lieutenant. I see it on your outfit. You have a higher chance of death than most of the Transbaal military."

"In a time of war." Luft snapped back. "We're in peaceful times right now."

"And that could change tomorrow. If not tomorrow maybe next week or next year, or the year after that. When anything can come out of space, every time is wartime. If not from space, then maybe an uprising on the planet. I believe you've experienced a few of those in your time. Maybe one not to long ago. Say three weeks ago with the members of the Asafetida. Recklessly plunging yourself into harm's way. We simply can't allow someone like you to care for someone like her."

"How… How do you know all that?" Luft said stunned.

"I told you before didn't I?" Akira said adjusting his glasses. "I know practically everything that has to do with legal process. That includes the filings of military movement and activity to avoided paying for damages to property." Akira looked toward Luft and his glasses shimmered in the light. "Or have I said something wrong?"

Luft remained silent, clenching his fist in anger.

"What about me?" Sister Beryl said stepping forward. "I am one of the head nuns at my convent. I can assure you we would take proper care of her."

"Not likely, Sister." Akira said turning to her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you would take the greatest care of her, but if I remember correctly, and I do, the minimum age for entrance into a convent in this sector of the Transbaal galactic system is seven. This girl is only five."

"But my convent is not part of the Transbaal Empire. We reside on a planet not to far from this. Those rules don't apply."

Akira gave Sister Beryl a glance. "Not part of the Transbaal Empire? My dear lady you are sadly mistaken. If it weren't for the Transbaal Empire, you wouldn't have a planet for your convent at all. I don't think I need to remind you of the agreement the head nun before you made with Emperor Gerald Transbaal do I?"

Sister Beryl's eyes widened.

"I think I will anyways. Section 341-RW7. 'From this point forward until a time decided by the Emperor, the planet on which Sister Starch and her fellow nuns reside shall be, in all legal matters regarding the convent or any of it's members, with the exception of taxation and conscription into the army, viewed as a mini colony of the Transbaal Empire.' It goes on to say other menial things about how your convent is otherwise not part of the Empire but, in this matter, as it is a legal one, it applies."

Sister Beryl remained silent in complete shock. "Sister Starch… Akira-san, how did you even know about something like that."

"At the school where I studied, it was required that we learn all these sorts of things. Your out of luck on this one." Akira chuckled slightly to himself, "But maybe you could pray about it. See what God can do. Who knows, divine intervention has happened before."

"Akira-san" Sister Beryl said, "You are a crooked and twisted man. I would go so far as to say that you believe yourself to be God they way your acting. I pray you realize your faults."

"What you call faults, I call strengths. But enough of this. I believe I've made it clear. No convent, and no adoption by you Lieutenant Weizen. Good day." Akira turned away from them and walked down the corridor. The doctor followed him out.

"That guy…" Luft said beginning to follow him. Sister Beryl grabbed his arm to stop him. Luft looked back at her and she shook her head.

"Let's just do what we came her for." Sister Beryl said. The two of them walked back into Vanilla's room where they found Vanilla standing by a window staring blankly out of it holding her locket to her chest.

"Vanilla" Luft said. "I just want to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm only a phone call away."

Vanilla just stared out the window.

"Vanilla?"

"No matter where we are, we'll never be far away." Vanilla said.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's what Mama and Papa said to me on my birthday when they gave me this." Vanilla said looking down to her locket. "Papa said, 'whenever your lonely or feeling sad, open this and there we are.' But Papa isn't in there anymore."

"Vanilla," Sister Beryl said walking over to her, "There are times in peoples lives when they must learn to face the hardships that God has set before them. For you, that time has come much earlier than for most." She knelt beside Vanilla and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Be strong, Vanilla H(ash). Though times may seem bleak, there will always be something to help you along."

Vanilla looked at Sister Beryl puzzled. "Ash?" She said. "But that's not my last name."

Sister Beryl just smiled and looked out the window. "You'll understand in due time. God has great plans for you."

Vanilla looked at the lady beside her in confusion. She had no idea who she was. Only that her name was Sister Beryl. Nonetheless, she felt comforted by her, and found some kind of security with her.

"We should probably go Sister." Luft said.

"Your right." Sister Beryl said standing up. "Goodbye for now Vanilla. We'll see each other again soon."

Sister Beryl exited the room followed by Luft who gave Vanilla one last look before leaving.


	10. Part 1 Chapter 9: Malevolent Spirit

Chapter 9

意地が悪い幻影

Malevolent Spirit

* * *

Vanilla sat in her bed that night thinking about what would happen to her. Both her parents were dead and as far as she knew, she had no living relatives.

"If there's no one to take care of you Vanilla-chan," Akira had said "then I'm afraid we will be forced to place you in an adoption center."

"But what about Papa's friend? He was in here just a minute ago. He can take care of me."

"I'm afraid not. He's far too busy to take care of you. He wouldn't have enough time to raise you properly. Vanilla-chan, it will be for the best. Trust me."

Vanilla looked out the window of her room. "I don't want to be alone."

"Ain't this a bitch?" Came a voice from beside Vanilla. She turned quickly to see Narthex sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Hey, doll. Long time no see."

Vanilla looked at him unfazed.

"Hmm. That's a different look. Aren't you scared of me?"

"No. Your not real."

"Really? That's funny." Narthex said laughing. "You're a funny kid. Ya know that?"

Vanilla turned away from him to face the window again but found Narthex standing facing towards the window.

"Ya know, doll, you are one tough cookie. I've never had so much trouble with a kid your age. Seems you got a bit of luck on your side." Narthex turned away from the window and faced Vanilla. "First time, sure, I got careless. Cost me my life. Second time, I thought for sure I had you. Ya know, get in your head an' all. But no. That damn nun came along and did some mumbo jumbo magic on you." Narthex was behind Vanilla in the chair again. "But just you wait, doll. I will get you sooner or later. I'll be around and I'll be waiting for the perfect time to take you."

Vanilla shuddered at the sound of Narthex's intentions.

"Yeah, that's right. You are scared of me aren't you? Come on doll. Say it. Your terrified."

Vanilla turned to Narthex but found him gone. "Why are you still here?"

"This question? Again?" Came Narthex's voice. "You got a bad memory, doll. I'm not done with you. And I won't be until I get what I want."

"Who are you?"

There was no response. Vanilla looked around the room for Narthex but couldn't find him. So, Vanilla pulled the covers over her head and attempted to go to sleep. 


	11. Part 1 Chapter 10: Adoption

Chapter 10

採用

Adoption

* * *

A week passed quickly, and with it's passing brought Akira back to the hospital for Vanilla. Luft and Sister Beryl were there that day to see her off. Luft tried one last time to make Akira reconsider but he wouldn't listen to him.

"Say 'goodbye' Vanilla-chan." Akira said standing by his car.

Vanilla turned to Luft and Sister Beryl. She had a new chain for her locket that she wore around her neck. "Thank you Luft-san, Sister Beryl." She said bowing. "Goodbye." Vanilla turned around and walked toward the car. Akira opened the door for her and helped her inside, put Vanilla's small bag of cloths in with her, and closed it.

"I appreciate you being so cooperative," Akira said opening the driver's seat door. "It sure makes these thing less painful for the child."

Luft stepped forward and put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Please take care of Vanilla."

"To the best of my ability." Akira said not bothering to look back at Luft.

Akira got in the car and started it. As he drove away, Vanilla looked out the back window and waved to Luft and Sister Beryl as they faded into the distance.

"Ah, Dammit!" Luft said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper. "I forgot to give Vanilla my phone number."

"Don't worry about it, Luft-san" Sister Beryl said. "If she feels the need, she will find a way to get in touch with you."

Luft sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"I'm going to return to my convent now. I still have my duties to attend to." Sister Beryle placed her hands on Luft's face, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Until we meet again, may you walk the right path."

Luft blushed slightly. "Still the same parting custom as before."

"Fair well Luft-san." Sister Beryle hailed a taxi and got in.

Luft watched as it drove away as he made his way to his car.

* * *

"Vanilla-chan, please sit down and put your seat belt on." Akira said as he began to drive away.

"Ok" Vanilla said.

"Pathetic." Narthex said sitting next to Vanilla. Vanilla jumped at his sudden appearance. "Absolutely pathetic. The way they just let you go without a fight."

Vanilla looked at Narthex for a moment then dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I tell ya, doll. They don't give a fuck about you. That's why they sent ya away. To get rid of you. They didn't want to deal with you. You're just too much trouble for them."

Vanilla ignored him.

"Akira-san." Vanilla said. "How far away is the place we're going?"

"Not too far, Vanilla-chan. Just a few miles."

"Why don't you ask him exactly how far? Get a better answer than, 'a few miles.'" Narthex said scratching his chin.

"How… how far is that?" Vanilla asked hesitantly.

"Why? Is something wrong Vanilla-chan?"

"I…I just…"

"No, no it's ok. It's about 30 to 40 miles."

"Ooooo. 30 to 40. Ya hear that, doll. That's quite a ways, isn't it?"

"Your wrong." Vanilla said to herself. "They wouldn't send me away because they didn't care."

"Of course not Vanilla-chan!" Akira said. "Don't be silly."

"Listen to this clown." Narthex said appearing in the passenger seat. "Look at him. With his suit an' tie. Thinks he's better than me." Narthex said staring at him. "I'll show him." Narthex vanished. Moments later, smoke started to come out of the hood of Akira's car.

"What in the…" Akira said as he pulled over on the side of the road.

Vanilla suddenly felt frightened. "No. He's not real."

"Don't make me laugh, doll. I'm as real as you are or he is." Narthex said reappearing in the seat next to Vanilla's.

Vanilla looked at Narthex in fear.

"That's better. Now we're getting somewhere." Narthex said picking at the hole in his head.

"You're not real. You're not real. It's just a coincidence."

"Vanilla-chan? What's wrong?" Akira said opening the door to the car.

Vanilla looked toward Akira and then back to Narthex who was no longer there and then back to Akira. "Akira-san, did you hear another person talking?"

"No. Why?"

Vanilla looked to where Narthex was but he wasn't there. "No reason."

"All right. I'm going to take a look that the engine. You wait here, ok?"

"Can I come with you?" Vanilla said almost begging.

Akira chuckled, "Ok. Sure. Come on out."

Vanilla got out of the car quickly and griped Akira's leg.

"Whoa. Vanilla-chan, are you sure you're all right?"

"I just don't like being alone. That's all."

Akira looked at Vanilla for a moment and then proceeded to open the hood of his car.

Smoke bellowed out as if the car was an active volcano.

"That's certainly a problem." Narthex said leaning on the car.

"That's certainly a problem." Akira said looking into the car.

"Akira-san, What happened?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just had this thing tuned up too."

"Could a ghost have done this?" Vanilla said quickly. She looked at Akira hoping for an answer that would comfort her.

Akira laughed. "Of coarse not. Ghosts don't exist."

"Fuck you." Narthex spat.

"Those are just stories people make up to scare young kids. This was just an engine failure. Now hold on, and I'll call someone to take care of this." Akira tapped his ear and a small electronic device came out of it. "Get me the nearest mechanic." Akira said. The small device whirled and flashed for a few second then retracted back into Akira's ear.

"Now we just wait." Akira said looking down to Vanilla who gave him a small smile.

A few minuets pass with nothing happening. Then suddenly in the distance, a small plane came jetting forward towards them. It slowed as neared them and then stopped a few feet above them. A ladder fell from the jet as a small robot descended from it. On the ground it only came to Vanilla's chin. It had trends for feet.

"Unit 56-XGR38543RTC-N6767981 Journey at your service." The robot said expressionlessly

"Journey, can you fix this automobile?" Akira asked.

"I can."

"Please fix it, then."

"Command received." The robot rolled over to the front of the car and pressed a button on its circular head. The robot then grew to Akira's height by way of extension poles in its treads. It scanned the engine of the car and then reached into it. "Oil levels at 72 percent. Engine coolant levels at 32 percent. Battery power at 97 percent. Windshield wash formula levels at 43.5 percent. Overall rating: Above average."

"What's the problem then?" Akira said.

"Engine overheating detected. External problem. Cause currently unknown. Further investigation required. Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. Explanation: Human error. Diagnosis: Faulty coolant line. Prescription: Replacement line necessary. Initiating repair sequence." The robot then dropped back to its original height and ducked under then car. There were sounds of whizzing and metal clanging for a minute or so and then the robot came back out holding a pipe of some kind. "Problem has been resolved. Chance of continued failure: .000034 percent."

"Thank you, Journey." Akira said reaching into his pocket.

"Payment is unnecessary. You account has been charged. Thank you for using our services." The robot's arms then extend up to the jet that it came from. It pulled itself back up and took the ladder with it. The jet then zoomed off the way it came.

"All right. Lets get going then." Akira said opening the back door for Vanilla.

Vanilla was hesitant. "Yeah."

Vanilla got back into the car and fastened her seat belt. She looked for Narthex but he wasn't there so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep saying to herself, "He's not real. It was just a coincidence." 


	12. Part 1 Chapter 11: Family

Chapter 11

家族

Family

* * *

Vanilla and Akira stood on the front porch of a fairly large building.

"Here we are Vanilla-chan." Akira said. "This is your new home."

"I don't like it." Vanilla said staring at the ground. "It's not familiar. I won't know anyone at all."

"Don't think about it that way." Akira said looking down to Vanilla. "Think about it as your first day of school. Or maybe an adventure where you'll make lots of new friends."

Vanilla continued to stare at the ground.

Akira sighed at his failed attempt to cheer her up. "Listen Vanilla-chan. I know this is tough, but you have to be strong. What happened to you was unthinkable, but we have to put the past behind us and look forward to a brighter future."

"I guess."

Akira walked to the door and knocked while Vanilla turned around to sit on the steps to the porch next to her bag.

"Just a minute." Came a voice from inside. The door opened and there stood a woman around her thirties with short white hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's Akira-san. You being around here doesn't signal good news for me. Tell me that your here just to visit or to adopt one of these kids."

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Akira said moving to the side. "She's been orphaned as well." He said pointing to Vanilla who was sitting on the stairs to the porch.

"The poor thing. How old is she?"

"Only five. Her name is Vanilla."

"Last name?"

"I don't remember right now but I could call the office and have them look that up for you."

"No, no it's all right. It doesn't really matter here anyways."

"Shima-san, I don't want to impose, but would you mind caring for one more?"

"Not at all." She said walking forward to Vanilla. "Hi there."

Vanilla looked up at the woman and then looked back out towards the road they had driven in on.

"My name is Shima. What's yours?"

"Vanilla."

"That's a lovely name, Vanilla. Would you like to come inside?"

"I'm fine here." Vanilla said pulling her legs in.

"Well I can't just leave you here, now can I? I wouldn't be much of a guardian if I did that. Come on, let's go inside and get you some dinner. How about that?"

Vanilla sat for a second and then slowly got up from the stairs. "Ok." She said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you Akira-san. I'll take care of things from here." Shima extended her hand to Vanilla who took it in hers. Akira got in his car and drove away. "That's a lovely locket you have there. Who gave that to you?"

"My parents. For my birthday." Vanilla said holding onto it with her free hand.

"They must have really loved you." Shima said opening the door. The two entered into a reception like area. There was a desk to their right, and a phone on the wall to the left. "Now I want you to wait right here in this chair while I go and grab some things for you."

Vanilla sat in a small chair and Shima left the room through a door to the right. Looking around, Vanilla noticed that the house was rather large indeed. In front of her was an entrance that led to a room where a couch was located. Just past that she could see a spiral staircase that went upward. To her left was a closed door. On it was a sign that said "Kitchen." Suddenly, as she sat there, there came from the staircase two children running and playing, one with yellow hair, and one with red. Both were boys and wore overalls. They ran from the staircase into the room where Vanilla sat, toy swords in hand. As they were playing, the boy with the red hair noticed Vanilla sitting alone.

"Hey, you!" he said pointing to her while the boy with yellow hair turned around to look at what he was talking too.

"Hey, it's someone new!" the boy with yellow hair said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, what's your name?"

Vanilla sat silent avoiding eye contact.

"My name is Roy." The boy with red hair said.

"Mine's Andrew." The other boy said.

"Va…Vanilla." She said timidly.

"Hey, she can speak! So Vanilla's your name?" Roy said.

Vanilla nodded silently.

"Nice to meet ya." Andrew said. He then turned quickly back to Roy. "En gard!" He yelled and began swinging his sword.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" The two boys then dashed into the room where Shima had left.

"Cute kids aren't they?" Narthex said phasing through the door marked kitchen. "Not really the kind I like but I know someone who would. Rather I knew someone. By the way, doll. They got some good grub in there. You should check it out."

Vanilla just stayed silent.

"Silent treatment, eh? Fine by me. I can talk all day long." Narthex suddenly materialized to Vanilla's left. "So what's up with you, kid? You got a swollen tongue or something? Come on, answer me." At Vanilla's right. "Kid's like you are suppose ta be yappin' up a storm. But why aren't you? Oh sorry, I killed your parents! Big whoop!" Behind Vanilla. "Just gives me more time to spend with you, doll." Narthex placed his hands on Vanilla's shoulders. Vanilla suddenly became cold.

"Oh? You feel that? What happened to 'he's not real' hm?"

Vanilla put her arms around herself to attempt to warm her body. "Please stop." Vanilla said meekly.

"Not on your life, doll." Narthex said grinning. "This is just too much fun." Narthex gripped Vanilla's shoulders with his icy hands. "Aren't we having fun, doll?"

"No. Please."

"Vanilla!" Shima called as she entered the room. "I've found just the things for you." She looked up from the bed sheets she had in her hands to Vanilla who was shivering. "Vanilla? Are you all right?" Shima placed her hand on Vanilla's head. "Oh my word, you're colder than a swimmer in winter. Come with me, we're getting you a nice hot bath. That'll warm you up in no time."

"No! He'll be there! He's following me!"

"Who's following you darling?"

Narthex stood feet from Shima and Vanilla resting against the wall grinning from ear to ear. "Go on. Tell her my name. In case you didn't know, its Narthex so don't wear it out, doll."

Vanilla looked at Narthex. "He is." She said pointing to the wall where Narthex stood. Shima looked to the wall but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there sweetheart."

"But…" Vanilla said looking at Narthex. "But he's right there!"

"Who is, Vanilla?"

"Narthex! He's a very bad man who killed my parents and he's still after me!" Vanilla said grabbing onto Shima. "Please don't let him get me. Please."

Narthex stood in the corner laughing a laugh only Vanilla could hear. "You'll be seeing a lot more from me in the future, doll. Just remember that you're not safe from me." Narthex turned to the wall and walked straight through it.

Shima stood stunned. She didn't know what to do. "Vanilla, this man. What did he do to you?"

"He tied me up. He tore my cloths. He hit me, and did mean things to me."

Shima was worried now. "Jess, Tina!" Shima called. "Please come here."

From the kitchen, two girls twice the size of Vanilla came through the kitchen door. The looked exactly the same except one had a ponytail on the side of her head. They had deep orange hair and eyes to match.

"Yes Shima?" they said in perfect unison.

"Take Vanilla upstairs to the girl's quarters and show her the bed she'll be staying in."

"Right!"

The first twin grabbed the bed sheets from Shima while the second twin, the one with the side ponytail, took Vanilla by thee hand and grabbed Vanilla's bag. The three then went to the staircase and ascended it.

Shima picked up the phone that hung on the wall and dialed a number. The phone rang 3 times before someone answered. "Matsumoto Akira's cell phone. Matsumoto speaking."

"Akira!" Shima said angrily into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened to this girl?"

"Oh, Shima-san. Is she that much trouble already?"

"Don't try to blow this one off Akira-san. You know I don't handle cases like this. She needs to be sent to a psychiatric ward immediately."

"Shima-san, if you would just calm down…"

"She thinks someone is after her Akira-san. The same person who killed her parents and molested her!"

"Nearly molested her, Shima-san. The man was shot through the head with a powerful sniper rifle before he ever had the chance to do anything like that."

"Then why does she claim he was standing in the corner of my building when there clearly wasn't anything there?"

"I don't know. I'm not a psychotherapist. But it's not my problem."

"Problem? You consider her a nuisance?"

"That's not what I said. Look, Shima-san. I don't have time to deal with this right now. Just take care of the girl. What she needs is something close to family and not to be locked up in a mental hospital. Goodbye for now, Shima-san."

"Hey, wait a second…" Akira hung up his phone before she could say anything else. Shima forced the phone back onto the receiver and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Vanilla and the twins were already in the girl's quarters and were making her bed.

"You get to sleep here." The first twin said.

"Cause if you sleep here, you sleep in-between us." The second said.

"We're the bosses of the girls,"

"Because we're older than the rest of them."

"I'm Jess."

"I'm Tina."

"But you can call us Onee-chan!" they said in unison.

"But you don't have to,"

"If you don't want to."

"Vanilla." Vanilla said softly.

"Your kinda quiet aren't you?" Jess said bending down to look at her.

"She won't be soon enough!" Tina said pushing Jess to the ground. "Not if she hangs out with us at least."

"All right you two," Shima said walking through the door. "Get this bed made quickly then back to the kitchen. It's still your turn on kitchen duties."

"Got it!" they said. Quickly they turned the bare mattress into an acceptable bed.

"Remember," Tina said turning back to Vanilla "If you need anything, just let us know."

"After all, it's a leader's job to take care of their crew." Jess said throwing her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Ok, ok. " Shima said interrupting. "Go on you two. Back to work."

Vanilla sat on the bed that was just made for her and held her locket in her hands.

"Vanilla." Shima said turning to her. "This man that you thought you saw. What does he look like?"

Vanilla shuddered at the very thought of Narthex. "It doesn't matter. No one can see him but me. You couldn't see him. Akira-san couldn't see him."

Shima sat down on the bed next to Vanilla. "Well if no one but you can see him, then that must mean he's not real."

"But he is real." Vanilla said leaning on Shima. "He's a ghost and he's following me wherever I go. I can feel him when he touches me. I hear him. I see him. I'm scared of him, and he knows it."

"If that's the case, then you need to not be afraid. He can't do anything if your not afraid."

"Yes he can. Even when I tell him I'm not afraid he finds a way to make me afraid. He's after me. I don't know what he wants but he won't stop until he has it."

Shima put her arm around Vanilla and held her. "I won't let him."

Vanilla looked up at Shima. "You're a part of my family now Vanilla and I'll do anything to protect that family."

Vanilla smiled.

"Hey now. There's the face I've been looking for. Come on." Shima said getting up from the bed. "Dinner should be about ready so you'll get to meet everyone."

"Yeah." Vanilla said.

"Family?" Narthex said behind Vanilla. "How cheesy."

Vanilla's emotion instantly changed from happy to fearful.

"I'll kill them too, doll. Every last one of them. And anyone that gets between you and me."

"Vanilla? What's wrong?" Shima said.

"He's back." Vanilla whispered.

"Narthex?"

"He's behind us. He says he's going to kill you and everyone here just to get to me."

Shima couldn't help but feel a little disturbed by that comment. She turned around to see if anyone was there but no one was.

"Lets go, Vanilla." Shima said lifting Vanilla off the bed and onto the floor. "If this Narthex character is for real, he's gonna have to try a lot harder to scare me."

"A challenge, eh." Narthex said leaning against the exit. "This will be fun."

Vanilla and Shima walked out the exit and as they did, Vanilla watched Narthex and he watched her in return.

* * *

Downstairs a plethora of kids ran back and forth.

"Everyone!" Shima said from the stairs. All the kids quieted down and stopped playing. "This is Vanilla. She came here today. She's the newest member to our family so treat her like she's a part of it."

Everyone greeted Vanilla with a giant hello. Shima lead Vanilla through a room to the right of the stairs and inside was a large table that could seat about twenty. Jess and Tina were setting the table when they noticed Vanilla.

"Hey, Vanilla-chan!" Jess called. "Sit over here in this seat."

"This is the best seat at the table." Tina said pointing to the chair three down from the head of the table. "But don't tell anyone we told you that or they'll try to take it."

Through the doors came children only slightly shorter that Jess and Tina. They were carrying bowls of soup and salad. Shima pulled a bell out of her pocket and rang it. Instantly, children started entering the room from everywhere and started sitting at the table. Vanilla took the seat that Jess and Tina had pointed out for her. To her right were Tina and Jess and to her left were Roy and Andrew, the boys that were playing with swords when Vanilla first entered. Shima took her spot at the head of the table and remained standing.

"Everyone," Shima said to the congregation of children. "If haven't already met her, this is Vanilla. She'll be staying with us for a while." Everyone started applauding. Shima raised her hand to quell them. "Tonight, dinner was prepared by Tina and Jess so be sure to thank them when you're done eating." Everyone clapped again and were once again stopped by Shima's simple raise of the hand. "Finally, remember that curfew is at eight tonight. That means that as soon as you're done with dinner, take your plate to the sink, go right upstairs, brush your teeth, and go to bed." Everyone started to groan. "Quiet, quiet. Now, who will say grace?"

Jess raised her hand and began. Vanilla looked around the table. Everyone had their hands together and their heads bowed so Vanilla felt inclined to do the same thing.

"Lord God, thank you for this food that you have given us. Please watch over us and help the new member of our family, Vanilla, feel welcome here. In your name we pray. Amen."

"All right. Let's eat." Tina said abruptly grabbing the salad bowl. She placed some on her plate and passed it to her sister who in turn put some on her plate and passed it to Vanilla. Vanilla followed suit. Soon the entire table was enjoying a bowl of soup and a plate of salad. When everyone finished, they all turned to Tina and Jess and thanked them simultaneously for the food. They then carried their bowls and plates to the kitchen. Vanilla, however, remained seated alone, twiddling her fork in her hands. She smiled as she thought about how this whole thing might not be so bad until she looked across the table to see Narthex sitting with his feet on the table.

"What's up, doll?"

Vanilla grabbed her plate and bowl, got down from the table and walked briskly toward the kitchen. Before she could make it to the dinning room's exit, Narthex was there blocking her path. Vanilla looked at him, closed her eyes and walked. She took a few steps forward and the opened her eyes. She hadn't moved at all.

"Where you off to, doll?"

"Let me through." Vanilla said looking at him.

Narthex looked back at Vanilla. "You really think this could work for you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Get real, kid. Do you even know how these things work? Adoption centers?"

Vanilla simply looked at Narthex. "No. But I don't care. Shima said that I'm part of her family now."

"Family? Screw that shit. I never needed a family. Lived my whole life on the streets."

Vanilla looked at Narthex and said sternly. "Let me through."

Narthex chuckled. "All right. Fine. Go do your chores. Maybe they'll help you learn some obedience." Narthex vanished instantly.

"Vanilla!" Shima called. "Bring your dishes to the sink please."

"Right." Vanilla called back as she stepped through the door Narthex was blocking.

As Vanilla stepped into the kitchen, Shima turned to her and asked, "What took you so long Vanilla?"

"Narthex."

"Him again?"

"He's not a problem. I just need to truly not be afraid."

Shima smiled. "I like that kind of attitude. Now, hand me your plate, then off to bed."

Vanilla gave Shima her plate and then scurried off to the girl's quarters to grab her bag. When she got there she found that most of the girls were already sitting on their beds in their pajamas. Jess was reading them a story while Tina was nowhere to be found. Jess noticed Vanilla enter the room and stopped reading for a moment.

"Oh, Vanilla-chan. Hurry up and get ready for bed o.k.? You don't want to miss what happens next in this book."

Vanilla grabbed her bag then exited down the hall to the bathroom. Inside was Tina who was brushing her teeth and hair at the same time.

"Ah, Haniah-han." She said with her toothbrush still in her mouth. "Ih Jeh reading ahready?"

Vanilla nodded.

Tina spat before speaking again. "Come on, Jess. I told you not to start without me! I want to know what happens too," Tina said as she ran out of the bathroom.

Vanilla watched her leave and then looked around the room. To her right lining the wall, were 5 sinks. To her left were 5 stalls to match. Directly ahead was a plastic curtain. Vanilla assumed that that was were baths and showers were taken.

Vanilla looked around quickly to make sure no one was around and then opened her bag. She searched through it until she found the pajamas that Luft had acquired from her old house. Looking around again, she quickly moved into one of the stalls and changed cloths as fast as she could. After changing, she moved to one of the sinks with her toothbrush in hand, quickly brushed her teeth and left the bathroom with her bag.

As she walked down the hall, she wondered why Narthex hadn't made one of his signature sudden appearances. She looked behind her, but he wasn't there. When she turned back around, he wasn't there either. When she walked back into the girl's quarters, he wasn't waiting for her. Narthex was simply not there. Vanilla found it odd. Had her last comment to him gotten rid of him? Vanilla decided it probably wasn't best to dwell on this subject and instead decided to sit on her bed and listen to the story Jess was telling.

"I took her hand in mine, and we went out of the ruined place," Jess read, "and, as the morning mists had risen long ago when I first left the forge, so, the evening of tranquil light they showed to me, I saw no shadow of another parting from her. The End." Jess then closed the book. "That's the end of the story."

Everyone but Vanilla and Tina started complaining.

"But Onee-chan," one girl said, "I don't want the story to end."

"Onee-chan," another said, "Did they live happily ever after?"

Jess turned to Tina who shrugged her shoulders. "Probably." Jess said in response. "And Carly, I can't make the story longer. That's how he wanted to end it."

"O.k." Tina said interrupting. "Everyone, lets cut the lights out before Shima comes upstairs and gets mad at us."

"O.k." The girls all said in unison. One of the girls closest to the door got out of bed and placed her hand on the light switch by the door while everyone else got under their covers.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Hold on just a moment." Vanilla said. She took her locket off, kissed it, and placed it in her bag. "Now I'm ready."

The girl flipped the switch and the lights went out. The girl made it back to her bed with little trouble and wished everyone a good night. Everyone wished the same.

Vanilla pulled the covers close to her and laid her head on her pillow. "Goodnight Mama, Papa." She said to herself. Then Vanilla slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Part 1 Chapter 12: Not Alone

Chapter 12

一人じゃない

Not Alone

* * *

Weeks passed. Weeks slowly turned into months. Soon it had been three months since Vanilla arrived. During that time, Narthex had not made any appearances. Not since the night she had arrived. During this time, five children had been adopted from the center: two boys and three girls. No children had been brought to stay at the center.

Jess and Tina still remained leaders of the girls. The leader of the boys changed from day to day except for one week when a boy was deemed "leader for all eternity." He was adopted at the end of that week. As a result, a new leader was selected but changed the very next day. However, despite everything that was going on around her, Vanilla still felt lonely. Other than Tina and Jess, the only friends that Vanilla really made were adopted. The center had slowly diminished over those three months from 17 children to 12.

One day, there was a knock on the front door.

Vanilla sat in the main room by the spiral staircase as she watched Shima move to the door to answer it.

"Akira-san?" Shima's voice said. "It's been three months since you've been here. No phone calls, no visits, no nothing. What's been keeping you?"

"Sorry. Lots of things are happening with Emperor Transbaal and his son. It's not looking very good right now, I'm afraid."

"Akira-san?" Vanilla said perking up. She stood from the steps and hurried over to the door. "Akira-san!" Vanilla said happily when she arrived at the door.

Akira looked down to her with a puzzled look on his face. "Who's this cute little girl?" Akira said to Shima.

Vanilla's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her side. "Akira-san?"

"This is Vanilla. She's been here about three months." Shima said putting her hand on Vanlla's shoulder.

"Oh. I see." Akira turned to Vanilla and knelt down to her. "Hi there. Do you mind if I call you Vanilla-chan?"

"Akira-san? Why don't you remember me?"

"Hm? Should I? I have a very good memory so if we've met before I would have remembered it."

"But we did meet before!" Vanilla said grabbing his sleeve. "You brought me here. Remember?"

Akira looked from Vanilla up to Shima who just looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Vanilla-chan. But you must be thinking of a different Akira." Akira stood up and turned to Shima. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because…"

"I know." Shima said interrupting him. "Who is it?"

"This boy." Akira said bringing a short boy to his side. The boy had deep green hair with a red headband around his head. He wore swirl glasses and a brownish yellow shirt and pants. "His name is Vermouth Matin."

"Pleased to meet you." The boy said with a high-pitched voice.

"I hope you don't mind." Akira said.

"No, not at all. We've actually had some adoptions over the last few months so we have some room."

"Good. Well, I'll be going." Akira said turning around.

"Don't be a stranger, Akira-san." Shima said closing the door. "Now Vermouth, how old are you? "

"Seven and three quarters. But for my age, I'm quite the genius." Vermouth said adjusting his glasses.

"I see." Shima said with a bit of doubt in her voice. "Anyways, let get you settled in. Vanilla?"

Vanilla was still staring at the door where Akira was standing oblivious that Shima had called her name.

"Vanilla," Shima said louder. Vanilla jumped a bit and turned to Shima. "Would you mind showing Vermouth to the sleeping quarters."

Vanilla looked at Vermouth, who was intently looking at the surroundings, then looked back to Shima and nodded.

"Vermouth, This is Vanilla. She will show you where the sleeping quarters are."

"Vanilla, is it? Vermouth Matin." He said extending a hand. Vanilla flinched and then quickly moved around him to the spiral staircase and looked back towards him.

Vermouth looked at her puzzled and then followed her with his bag in hand.

"So Vanilla," Vermouth said when they began climbing the stairs, "how did you end up in here?"

Vanilla stopped climbing the stairs causing Vermouth to bump into her. "I'd rather not talk about it." She said softly and then continued walking.

"Oh, ok. Well then let me tell you why I'm here. So one day, actually two days ago, I was concocting something very interesting in my parent's basement. I must have done my calculations wrong cause when I put in the sodium, the stuff in the beaker shot straight up into the ceiling and burnt right through it. It was quite an amazing sight if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, my parents were in the room above me so it burned through them too." Vanilla shuddered at the thought but Vermouth wasn't even phased by this tragic event that apparently happened only two days ago.

"Aren't you sad?" Vanilla said softly.

"Sorry, what?" Vermouth said, "Can't hear you, speak louder."

"Aren't you sad?" Vanilla said again turning to him. "You don't have your parents anymore. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Who, me? Pfft. Not really. I mean I guess I was a little shaken up when it happened, but hey. Ya gotta move on. What happened happened." By now the two had reached the top of the stairs. Vanilla pointed to her left.

"That room is the boy's area." Vanilla said pointed to her left. "That's the girl's." She said pointing to her right. "Ahead is the bathroom. Everyone uses it so be sure to knock before you enter."

"I think I could get used to this place." Vermouth said moving to the boy's room.

"Dinner is at 6:30 tonight." Vanilla said. After Vermouth disappeared into the boy's quarters Vanilla quickly rushed downstairs.

"Shima!" Vanilla called running to Shima's room. Vanilla went through the door that Shima went through when Vanilla first arrived at the center. She moved down a small corridor to the door at the end of the hall and began knocking. "Shima! Shima I need to talk to you."

Shima opened the door and looked down to Vanilla. "What's wrong, Vanilla?"

"Akira-san. Why didn't he recognize me?"

Shima sighed. "Come in Vanilla."

Vanilla did as she was instructed. Inside Shima's room was a small desk with an overhead light on. Next to the desk was a bed with faded red sheets on it. At the foot of the bed was a small seat. Shima instructed Vanilla to sit there while she sat in the chair by the desk.

"Shima?" Vanilla said, "Is there something wrong with Akira-san?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with him."

"Then why didn't he remember me?"

"Because he didn't want to." Shima said quickly. "Akira-san, he's an android."

"An android? What's that?"

"A different kind of robot. However, he's programmed to act exactly like a person. As such, he develops feelings as well. Sometimes he believes that the emotions he develops interfere with his work. When he doesn't want to remember things because of this, he erases the memory that caused the feeling. Likely, Vanilla-chan, you we're a cause of something he didn't want to deal with."

Vanilla suddenly felt alone. "Akira-san… but why?"

"He doesn't care about you. No one does." Came a hauntingly familiar voice.

"I don't know Vanilla-chan." Shima said.

"It's simple, doll. He never gave shit. You were just a thorn in his side and when he dropped you off here, he forgot about you, just like the others did."

"No! It's not true!" Vanilla said dropping from the seat and running out of Shima's room.

"Vanilla!" Shima said standing up. But Vanilla was already running down the hall.

"It's not true!"

"Wana bet?" Narthex said appearing before her. "I'm back doll, and I sure have missed you." Vanilla ran straight through him. Vanilla entered the main area and dashed out the front door. She ran down the road Akira had left on in an attempt to catch up with him.

"The hell do you think your doing, doll?" Narthex said sitting on the fence that lined the road as Vanilla passed him. Vanilla ignored him and continued running.

"Seriously, doll. This is just plain stupid. You're not gonna catch him. And if your running from me, that ain't gonna work either."

"I don't care!" Vanilla yelled at him as she ran. "I don't care." Vanilla slowed to a stop and stared down the road.

"Vanilla-chan!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Tina and Jess running after her.

When they caught up to her, Tina collapsed to her knees gasping for breath.

"What were you doing?" Jess said breathing heavily.

"You know… we were… worried about you." Tina managed to say in her exhaustion.

Vanilla looked to the ground and turned her face to the side. "I just… I don't want to be alone."

"Well running away from everyone back at Shima's isn't going to help that very much, is it?" Jess said bending over.

Vanilla shook her head.

"All right, lets go back." Jess said taking Vanilla's hand. "Dinner is at 6:30 tonight you know. It's nearly 6 now."

The three arrived back at the center at 6:05. Shima was waiting.

"Oh thank goodness your o.k. Vanilla." Shima said hugging her. "Don't ever do something like that again, understand?"

Vanilla remained silent but nodded her head as best she could.

"Your not alone, Vanilla. You'll never be alone." 


	14. Part 1 Chapter 13: King of the Hill

Chapter 13

丘の王

King of the Hill

* * *

In a week's time, Vermouth had established himself as the leader of the boys. He was smarter than them and, in addition, appeared to fear nothing. Tina and Jess quickly became aware of this and began watching carefully. Vermouth, however, had already begun to construct a plan to demonstrate his dominance.

"Even though Shima is an adult," Vermouth said to his minions in the boy's quarters, "I think this plan will show even her that I'm not one to be undermined."

"But Matin-san." One of the boys said raising his hand, "Won't Shima-san get mad at us? She may even send us to bed without dinner."

"Of course she will!" Vermouth said staring at him. "But she won't be able to do anything when this plan gets executed." Vermouth adjusted his glasses as they shimmered in the light. "This could really be a better plan than the one I used to get away from my parents." Vermouth chuckled to himself.

"What kind of plan is it?" Another boy asked.

"Don't question me! Just do what I tell you to do! If you do, you won't have anything to worry about."

One of the girls was hiding by the entrance to the boy's room. When she had heard all this she ran to the girls room to tell Jess and Tina.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"What is it?" Tina and Jess said in unison.

"Vermouth-Kun is planning something bad. Like really bad." The girl then relayed everything she heard to Jess and Tina.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "We have to tell Shima-san." Jess said. They then stood up and began to leave when they we intercepted by Vermouth and his minions.

"Good day girls. Going somewhere?" Vermouth said adjusting his glasses.

"To the restroom if you must know Matin-kun." Jess said quickly.

"Oh, sorry to get in your way then." Vermouth clapped his hands and the boys moved aside to let them through. Jess, Tina, and the girl then moved to the stairwell.

"Excuse me, Onee-chan," Vermouth said mockingly, "but the restrooms are that way." Vermouth pointing behind the girls to the bathroom.

"So they are." Tina said looking at Vermouth. "We're actually going downstairs. We don't need to use it anymore."

Vermouth smirked. "I knew you might try something like this, so I prepared a little surprise for you." Vermouth extended his hand to one of the boys. The boy simply looked at his hand. Vermouth made a more exaggerated movement with his hand but the boy kept looking at his hand. Vermouth then turned to the boy and yelled. "Give me the device!"

"Oh, yeah!" The boy reached into his pocket and placed a small object in his hand.

"Ready yourselves girls, for I have…" Vermouth extended his hand towards the girls who remained standing on the stairs from sheer curiosity. In Vermouth's hand was a small purple bean shaped object.

"A jellybean?" Jess interrupted as she looked at the object.

"Hehe. Not a jellybean, a special formula I concocted and made into the shape of a jellybean. When I throw this down at your feet, you will instantly be paralyzed and probably never recover from it. Enjoy your time in permanent rigamortis." Vermouth chucked the bean at the three girls with all his might. When it hit the floor it bounced lightly and tumbled down the stairs. Vermouth stood still with his hand extended in a throwing position.

"Boss, that was my last jellybean." The boy Vermouth had yelled at said.

"WHAT!" Vermouth said quickly turning to him. "You mean to tell me that that really was just a jellybean?"

"My last one."

"The what happened to my formula?"

"I think I ate it."

Vermouth stood stunned. "You ate the formula?"

"I don't know."

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Vermouth placed his hand on his forehead and pointed towards the girls with his other hand. "Know this girls: Today you were lucky, but tomorrow…"

"Boss."

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to be cool?"

"But they're not there."

Vermouth looked away from the boy back to where the girls were standing and saw that this was indeed the case.

"Damn!" Vermouth dashed down the stairs to catch up with the girls. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait up! I was just kidding!" As he was running down the stairs, he ran into Vanilla who was carrying a small load of laundry. Both of them fell down the stairs and landed on the ground as cloths scattered everywhere.

"Watch where you're going!" Vermouth said as he stood up and tightened his headband.

Vanilla removed the shirt that had landed on her face and propped herself up to look at Vermouth.

"Va…Vanilla?" Vermouth said losing his swagger. "I'm sorry about that. Here, let me help you out."

Vanilla watched as Vermouth began to quickly dash around the room grabbing the cloths that had fallen and place them back in the basket she was carrying. Vanilla then stood up and began gathering the cloths as well.

"Oh, this is pretty." Vermouth said holding a small locket. Vanilla looked over to Vermouth. She then felt around her neck for her locket but couldn't find it.

"I wonder what's in it." Vermouth said as he began to open it. Suddenly it was snatched out of his hands.

"No one is allowed to touch this." Vanilla said glaring at Vermouth.

"O.K., O.K. Take it easy. I didn't know it was yours." Vermouth said with his hands raised in defense. Vanilla tucked the locket away in her shirt, grabbed the rest of the laundry and proceeded back up the stairs.

Vermouth watched as she ascended.

"Matin-kun." Shima said strictly behind him. Vermouth scrunched and turned to face her.

"Yes mam'?" He said meekly.

"I believe you have some explaining to do."

Shima took Vermouth to her office and sat him down in between Jess and Tina.

Vermouth quickly explained that the events that took place and the things that Jess and Tina had described to them by the girl were merely parts to a much bigger joke. A very elaborate and well thought out joke, but only a joke nonetheless.

"Shima-san." Jess said, "He needs to be punished you know."

"We can't have him spreading these kinds of ideas around the boys." Tina continued. "Especially if he's going to remain their leader."

"I agree." Shima said. "But what sort of punishment do you give to someone with this kind of authority over the boys?"

"Make him do chores. Boys hate doing chores." Tina said quickly.

"CHORES!" Vermouth said turning to Tina. "Anything but chores! I hate doing chores."

"See what I mean?"

"Then it's settled. Matin-kun will help with all the chores for a week." Shima said.

"Aww man. My parents made me do chores and I hated them then too." Vermouth said folding his arms and slouching in his chair.

"Then maybe after this, you'll learn not to act in such an irresponsible manner." Shima said. "Your punishment starts now. Please go to the kitchen and help prepare dinner."

Vermouth sighed as he hopped down from his chair. As he exited the hall, all the boys were waiting for him.

"Boss! What did she do to you?" One boy said. "What's your punishment?"

"Chores." Vermouth said looking down at the ground.

All the boys began to laugh at him. "Even Boss can't get out of punishment."

"Yeah, yeah." Vermouth said as he pushed his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he found Vanilla and another older girl preparing dinner. Vanilla looked at him momentarily and then continued working. The other girl focused on him.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"I've been punished. I'm supposed to help."

"Oh, good." The girl said. She moved over to Vermouth, took off her apron and shoved it into his hands. "You'll need this. Just follow the instructions and you'll be fine." The girl then left the kitchen. Vermouth put the apron on begrudgingly and got to work at the half sized kitchen appliances.

"I'll show them." Vermouth said to himself. "I'll be king of the hill one day. Then they'll see how great I am."

"Matin-san" Vanilla said.

"Yes?" Vermouth said in the sweetest voice he could muster in and attempt to impress Vanilla.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Vermouth continued to smile as he ran the question in his mind again. "Eh?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What does that have to do with cooking?"

"Nothing, but I was just wondering. Most everyone here doesn't but I don't know what you believe yet."

"Why does it matter?"

Vanilla paused momentarily. "Because one is following me. I talk with him sometimes but our conversations are never very pleasant. So if you see me talking with no one, I'm talking with him."

Vermouth scratched his head in confusion, "Not that I do believe in ghosts or anything, but why would one be following you?"

"That…" Vanilla put her hand on her locket that hung around her neck. "That's personal."

"Well jeeze, how do you expect me to believe you if you won't even tell me why a ghost is following you?"

Vanilla shrugged and resumed cooking that evening's meal.

Vermouth looked at Vanilla for a moment then got back to what he had been assigned to do.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Vermouth yelled. "GOD IT BURNS!"

Vanilla turned to see Vermouth swinging his hand around in a frenzy.

"Matin-kun? Are you all right?" Vanilla asked quickly.

"OF COARSE I'M NOT! I JUST BURNT MY HAND TO HELL!"

"I'll get Shima." Vanilla said as she rushed out the kitchen.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This will ruin my reputation." Vermouth said as he clinched his hand in pain.

Shima rushed into the room with Vanilla following close behind. "Vermouth! Let me see that hand." Shima said kneeling down to where Vermouth sat crumpled up against a wall.

"What? Are you a doctor?"

"I'm the closest thing you've got to one. Now let me see that hand."

Vermouth extended his hand. Shima took it and examined it. Vermouth's hand had bad burns on it in the shape of what appeared to be a pot handle. "Vanilla, call the hospital."

"Right." Vanilla rushed out the door.

"Matin-kun, I'm going to get some ointment. Stay right here." Shima said as she left the kitchen.

Vermouth pulled his hand back into his chest and put his head against the wall.

"Shit."

"Damn. That must have hurt." A voice said to his side.

Vermouth turned to see a tall man with blood running down his face.

"Wha..?"

"Oh, you can see me? Well this is first, isn't it?" The man said bending down to Vermouth's level. "Wasn't exactly expecting a response. Just kinda speaking my mind." He said pointing to the large hole in the side of his head. "That's a joke, kid. You can laugh you know."

"Are… Are you…"

"Dead? Yup, dead as a door knob."

"Matin-kun" Vanilla said entering. "The doctors will be here in…" Vanilla stopped when she noticed that Vermouth was looking right at the man that had killed her family. "Matin-kun. You can see him?"

"Sure as shit." Narthex said. "Why don't you introduce me toy your boy toy, doll? It would be rude if you didn't."

Vanilla grabbed Vermouth by the hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"AHHHH! SHIT! THAT'S MY BURNT HAND!" Vermouth yelled as Vanilla pulled on him.

"We have to stay away from him." Vanilla said as they moved into the main lobby.

"Is he the ghost you were talking about?"

"Yes. His name is Narthex. He… He killed my parents and he's still after me."

Shima entered the room with the ointment. She was surprised to see Vermouth and Vanilla standing in the main room. "I thought I said to…"

"Couldn't. There was a ghost. She saw it too." Vermouth said pointing to Vanilla with his uninjured hand.

Vanilla nodded.

Shima looked back and forth from Vanilla to Vermouth. "Vanilla, is he still here?" Shima said uncapping the ointment.

"Not in this room right now. But he's around sometimes."

"I thought he hadn't been around for three months now." Shima said putting ointment on Vermouth's burn.

"He wasn't, but now he's back."

There was a knock on the door and Shima stood up to answer it.

"Mam' we're here to take a recent burn victim to the hospital for further treatment."

"Thank goodness." Shima said. "Matin-kun. Please come this way."

"No." The doctor said. "Leave him there. It's best if the patient moves as little as possible."

Shima moved out of the doorway as a doctor came in with a hovering device. He lifted Vermouth onto it and moved out the door with the hovering device moving behind him.

"We'll be in touch." The doctor said. He then moved to follow the other two. Shima closed the door.

"How fast did they say they would be here, Vanilla?"

"Two minutes."

Shima sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "That was more like three wasn't it? They just like taking their time don't they?"

"I'll be in the kitchen." Vanilla said as she moved towards the door.

"No, no, no." Shima said stopping her. "You go on upstairs and send Jess and Tina down."

"All right." Vanilla said as she turned around to go up the stairs.

"Vanilla-chan." Shima said. "You we're very brave today in dealing with Matin-kun. Keep up the good work."

Vanilla smiled and continued up the stairs.


	15. Part 1 Chapter 14: Lesson One

Chapter 14

レソンワン

Lesson one

* * *

Two days later, Vermouth returned in the evening with his hand fully healed.

"It was a fairly minor burn to them." He told the boys upstairs. "They fixed me up no problem."

"Boss is invincible!" One of the boys said. "There's nothing that can stop him!"

"O.k. Quiet down." Vermouth said. "We have to keep a low profile for a while. If we don't, Shima will surely keep us down."

"But how do we do that?"

"Simple. You act as if I'm not your leader anymore. Just act as you normally would and when the time is right, I'll take leadership again."

With that, Vermouth dismissed the boys and sat down on his bed. The boys dispersed out of the room to do whatever it was that they enjoyed doing. When they had left, Vermouth put his hands behind his head and placed them on his pillow.

"That's quite a gang you got there." Narthex said appearing suddenly beside Vermouth.

Vermouth screamed as he fell out of his bed. He scrambled on to the bed next to his and turned to face Narthex.

"You stay away from me!"

"Come on. Your much more interesting to talk to than that girl."

"You mean Vanilla?"

"Yeah, her. Vanilla. Gotta start remembering that name. What's yours kid?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You know my name don't you? I think it's only fair I know yours."

Vermouth grumbled. "Fine. Vermouth Matin. Though I won't say I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Narthex chuckled as he vanished and reappeared behind Vermouth.

"Vermouth is it?"

Vermouth turned quickly. "Stop vanishing and reappearing already! You're creepy enough as it is."

"Fine, whatever."

"So what do you want? And how am I able to see you and talk to you?"

"To answer your second question, I don't fucking know. For the first question, to talk. You kinda remind me of me. The way you run your pint sized gang. Sorta similar to the way I ran my full-fledged gang."

"So?"

"I'm not done talking!" Narthex said snapping at Vermouth. "I need to ramble a bit more. Anyways, that girl, Vanilla. I've noticed something about you around her. Normally you're all cool and collected, but the moment you get around her, you turn into a butter ball with extra cheese and a side of bacon."

Vermouth blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, so it is true? You got the hots for her."

"No I don't." Vermouth said crossing his arms.

"Bullshit. You're just lying to yourself. If you start that kind of shit, you'll never be a good leader. First thing you need to know about leading is that you are always right, even when you're wrong. If some says otherwise, you beat the ever-living fuck out of 'em."

"For crying out loud, I'm only 7. Try using more kid-friendly words."

Narthex grabbed Vermouth by his shirt. Instantly, Vermouth began to feel cold and lifeless.

"I'm sorry. Did you just tell me what to do?" Narthex said glaring at Vermouth. "You better watch your mouth, kid or I will fuck your shit backwards." Narthex let go of Vermouth and he dropped to his knees on the bed.

"Now, you see the way I just handled that situation? That's how you gotta learn to handle things. Let people know who's in charge. That's your lesson for today. If you wanna talk, just ask for me. I might come and I might not. Depends on my mood. See ya round, kid." Narthex vanished.

Vermouth grabbed his chest where Narthex had grabbed him. "My name is Vermouth, not 'kid.'" He got out of the bed and rushed out of the boy's room, went over to the girl's and knocked on the door.

"Vanilla?"

No answer.

"Vanilla, it's me Vermouth. Are you there? I really need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Vanilla said behind Vermouth.

Vermouth screamed and jolted forward, hitting his head on the door in front of him out of fright and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hi there Vanilla" Vermouth said dazed. "Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"Matin-san, you really need to stop hurting yourself." Vanilla said chuckling. "I can't look after you forever you know."

"Sorry." Vermouth said shaking his head.

"Anyways, what was it you wanted Matin-san?"

"This Narthex guy."

Vanilla's smile quickly turned into a neutral expression. "What happened?" Vanilla said worriedly.

"Well, first he talked to me about how to run a gang."

"You aren't still doing that are you Matin-san?" Vanilla said interrupting him.

"Of…Of course not. Why would I do something silly like that again?" Vermouth said laughing nervously.

Vanilla sighed. "O.k. Go on."

"Anyways, I talked back to him and he grabbed me right here." Vermouth pointed to his chest. "And I felt really cold and empty. Then he released me and vanished."

"That sounds like Narthex. Although he's never actually grabbed me before. Just placed his hands on my shoulders. But it was still cold like you described. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all."

Vanilla sat down against a wall. "I don't understand. How can Narthex do these things when he's dead?"

"The spirit feeds on the negative emotions carried by those connected to him." Came a voice from the stairwell. From it, a woman in nun's garb ascended.

"Sister Beryl!" Vanilla exclaimed as she rose from the floor and ran to her.

"It's been a while hasn't it Vanilla." Sister Beryl said bending down to hug Vanilla.

Vermouth cleared his throat. Sister Beryl looked up at him. "And who might you be?"

"Vermouth Matin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"Likewise. My name is Sister Beryl." Sister Beryl grasped it. Suddenly, Sister Beryl's expression changed from a comforting smile to one of concern. She looked at Vermouth with uncertain eyes and removed her hand from his.

"I see now."

"Sister," Vanilla said, "Why won't he go away? Why won't Narthex go away?"

"We'll talk about this in a moment Vanilla. Right now, I need you to go downstairs to the dinning area. Shima-san is waiting there. I need to talk with Matin-kun right now, o.k.?"

Vanilla nodded. "O.k."

"Run along then." Sister Beryl said moving Vanilla to the stairs. After Vanilla had descended a few steps, Sister Beryl turned to Vermouth with a much darker look in her eyes. Sister Beryl's eyes glowed an ominous deep blue and she walked slowly towards Vermouth.

"Um, is everything all right?" He said backing away.

"Sever your connection with her at once, or you will become the slave of a much darker force. You will lose what little power you have and become what you have always wanted: a servant."

"Hey, you care for Vanilla. I get that. But would you mind not acting so creepy and menacing? Ya know? Maybe stop the whole glowing eye thing?"

"Listen to me young one. A dark spirit the likes of which I have never seen haunts this child and all connected with her. If you are wise, you will not follow her as this spirit does."

"How do you know so much about this thing?"

"I touched that which was not mine and belonged to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"It matters not to you. But, once again, we return to what I said earlier: Sever your connection with the girl."

"Beryl-san!" Shima called. "Would you come down here please? It's nearly bed time for everyone."

Sister Beryl's eyes ceased glowing "Just a minute." She called. Sister Beryl then turned back to Vermouth. "Matin-kun right? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you at a later time, o.k.?"

Sister Beryl then descended down the stairs as Vermouth watched her in stunned silence.


	16. Part 1 Chapter 15: Connection

Chapter 15

結束

Connection

* * *

Sister Beryl moved into the dining room where Vanilla and Shima sat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Sister, may I ask why you're here?" Shima said leaning forward.

"To see Vanilla, among other things."

Shima leaned back in her chair again crossing her arms.

"Sister," Vanilla said, "what do you mean by other things?"

Sister shifted her gaze to Vanilla then back to Shima. "Vanilla. Have you been bothered by some sort of spirit?"

Vanilla's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly. "Y…Yes. How did you…"

"Has this spirit made threats against you or against those you hold close to you?"

Vanilla nodded slowly.

"Sister," Shima said interrupting, "this spirit, I believe it's intentions are much darker than merely causing harm."

"Explain." Sister Beryl said looking to Shima.

Shima hesitated. She stood up moved to Sister Beryl's side and whispered in her ear.

"…That's what I think. I haven't seen this spirit, I only know that Vanilla and now Vermouth Matin have seen it and, in Vanilla's case, interacted with it."

Shima turned to Vanilla. "Vanilla, has this spirit ever laid it's hands on you?"

Vanilla nodded. "On my shoulders. His touch was very cold."

"I see. May I see your locket?"

"My…locket?"

"Yes please. It's important."

Vanilla placed her hand over her locket that hung around her neck. "O.k."

Vanilla removed the locket from around her neck and handed it to Sister Beryl. Sister Beryl held it in her hand and looked at it intently. She then placed her other hand over it and closed her eyes and began chanting. As she did, a blue light emitted faintly from in-between her hands. Suddenly, the light changed to a bright red. Sister Beryl's hands were forced apart causing her to drop the locket as she breathed in quickly.

"My, my, my." Sister Beryl said placing her hand on her head.

"Sister, you dropped this." Shima said holding the locket to Sister Beryl.

Sister Beryl looked at the locket and then to Shima and took it. "Thank you. Vanilla, you may have your locket back now."

"Sister, what exactly did you do?" Vanilla said taking the locket.

"Nothing much." She said standing up. "A protective charm you could say. I need to be going. Shima-san, if anything new develops, be sure to contact me at my convent. It was nice to see you again Vanilla H. Please take care." With that, Sister Beryl left the house.

"All right, off to bed with you, Vanilla. Can you go to your bed by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good. Goodnight Vanilla." Shima said leaving the dining room for her personal room.

Vanilla left the dining room and moved to climb the stairs. As she walked she removed her locket from her neck and looked at it. Nothing seemed different about it other than a little dust on it from when it hit the ground. Suddenly, the locket was snatched from her hands. She looked forward and saw two boys, Roy and Andrew, running up the stairs with it.

"No! Give that back!" Vanilla called as she ran up the stairs after them.

When she got up the stairs she saw that the two boys we tossing it back and forth between themselves and a few more of the boys.

"Please don't do that!" Vanilla said as she chased the locket around from person to person. The boys laughed, as Vanilla grew tiered of chasing around her locket. Finally Vanilla had enough and collapsed on the floor and broke into tears as the boys continued to throw her locket around.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Vermouth yelled as one of the boys threw the locket. The locket landed on the ground by Vermouth's feet as he stood crossing his arms by the boy's quarters. The boys quickly filed into their room as Vermouth picked up Vanilla's locket and moved to her.

"Hey. Are you…"

Before he could finish his sentence Vanilla threw her arms around Vermouth and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." Vanilla said as she continued crying.

Vermouth's face turned bright red. "H…hey I was just doing what I thought was right."

Suddenly the girl's door swung open as Tina and Jess rushed into the hall to prevent something that wasn't happening. They stopped dead in their tracks when they discovered Vermouth in Vanilla's arms. Vermouth noticed them and quickly stood up removing himself from Vanilla and propped her up as well. The four stood standing in awkward silence before Jess broke the tension. "Oi. You two weren't doing anything weird just now were you?"

"No no no no no no!" Vermouth said waving his arms franticly in front of his body. "I was just helping Vanilla get her locket back." Vermouth showed the twins the locket that he still held.

"Here." He said handing it to Vanilla. "Be a little more careful with it O.K.? I can't look after you forever you know."

Vanilla smiled, wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded.

"Hey Jess." Tina said. "I think they were doing something weird."

"WE WERE NOT!" Vermouth yelled flailing his arms.

"Fine, fine. You weren't." Jess said calming Vermouth. "Either way, it's time for bed. Come on Vanilla. Goodnight Matin-kun."

"Try not to harass Vanilla-chan anymore, O.K.?" Tina said playfully.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WASN'T!" Vermouth said angrily as the three girls moved into the girl's quarters and closed the door.

"So what was up with that, Vanilla-chan?" Jess said jumping on to her bed.

"It…it was nothing."

"Aww come on." Tina whined. "Tell us why you were hugging Matin-kun. Do you like him? Does he like you? Do you two like each other? Is there a mysterious third party lover that he doesn't know about?"

"Tina," Jess said interrupting, "Please try not to merge fantasy manga with real life."

"But something like this NEVER happens around here. I can't help it if my mind wanders a bit."

"It wasn't wandering. It was running a marathon through the mountains."

"Whatever. So, Vanilla-chan, what's happening with you and Matin-kun?"

"Its just as he said." Vanilla responded, "He was helping me get my locket back."

"Must be a pretty important locket for you to throw yourself on him like that." Jess said teasing her.

Vanilla blushed slightly. "Its just that this locket is really important to me."

"Really?" Jess said. "I haven't noticed it too much."

"That's because you're really a boy, Jess." Tina said throwing a pillow at her sister. "Vanilla-chan wears that locket wherever she goes."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Tina then clasped her hands together and began to daydream. "I'll bet it's a symbol of love. A gift her one true love gave to her many years ago when they had to go their separate ways. A promise that they'll get married one day! How romantic!"

"Tina, Vanilla-chan's only five and a half."

Tina snapped out of her daydream phase and came back to reality. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Silly me." She said hitting herself on the head lightly. "But really. Why is that locket so important?"

Vanilla sat on her bed. She hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to tell briefly the story of how she ended up in her current situation.

Jess had her hands over her mouth by the time the story was over and Tina was nearly crying.

"Vanilla-chan," Jess said. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that happened to you."

"It's o.k." Vanilla said clutching her locket. "I think Mama and Papa would be glad to know that I have friends like you now."

Tina threw her arms around Vanilla from behind and squeezed her. "Vanilla-chan! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oi, oi, calm down Tina." Jess said "You'll kill her if you keep squeezing her like that. And keep your voice down too. Everyone else is sleeping."

"Sorry sis." Tina released her death grip of love and sat back down on her bed.

"O.k. you two, lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is monthly clean up day and we need to be well rested."

"I don't think I can sleep after that Jess." Tina said.

"Then try your best." Jess moved to the light switch, flicked it off, and moved back to her bed. "Night you two."

"Night sis."

Moments later Tina was fast asleep. Vanilla lay in her bed looking at the ceiling still holding her locket and thinking to herself.

"Jess-san." Vanilla whispered looking in Jess's direction.

"Uh." Jess responded back half asleep.

"You said when I came here that I could call you Onee-chan if I wanted, right?"

"Mmhm. An' Tina too. If you wan'ed."

Vanilla smiled as he turned her head back to the ceiling. "O.k. Goodnight… Onee-chan."

"Ah, 'night." Jess responded.


End file.
